Guardain Wolf
by Wolfsalvo
Summary: A young life found a new ability thought to be fiction. As he travels southwards for a new life, he will find adventure, love, friendships. He will use his new found abilities to enjoy his life, and protect his friends... R & R.
1. Introduction

**Chapter 1: Introduction**

**A.N.: if anyone knows where that story of Blu's son finding an injured motmot bird is, please tell me, i need to put a story alert on it...**

**(Wolf's P.O.V.")**

I had first discovered my powers when I had tried to use my owl hang-glider as my own invention to fly. I had jumped off and was doing fine, and then a gust of wind blown my glider higher, and the tarp I had used flew off. I didn't know what to do; I was utterly terrified that I was going to fall to my death in something I had always longed to do; fly. The gust of wind had blown me so far up, that I was still above my starting point, and I had drifted away from the remnants of the glider.

As I closed my eyes, I spread myself out so that when I crashed, it would be quick, and hopefully not so painful. I was imagining myself as one of the few birds I adore, a peregrine falcon, flying fast towards the ground, ready to land. I know it wasn't a possible thing, but if I was going to die, I would be damned if I didn't do it happy. With the whipping in my ears, I heard in dying down, and then I felt a change; as if my body had taken on a new shape without my knowing. I opened my eyes, and I saw the ground a couple dozen meters below me, and as I looked at my arm, I was surprised to see it wasn't my own body, but a long brown wing with golden feathers underneath.

When I had stared at it for a few seconds, I twisted it a fraction, and I instantly swerved upwards slightly, and saw the ground rushing up to meet me. Almost on instinct, I pushed my wings down and angled them, but it was already too late; I crashed into the ground at a considerable speed, leaving small rocks and other debris to cut or scrape my new body. It felt horrible as I was tumbling end over end on the rocky hillside. When I hit something warm but thin, I stopped, and saw I had rolled into my trusty mountain bike; which threatened to fall onto me.

When it stopped its teetering, I grunted in pain, and let my mind wander, and I started to close my eyes and started to think of how I was a human during the fall, and focused on that fall to see how I had turned into the fasted bird in the world. I heard the gravel beneath me shift, and I felt as if I was thrown into more pain. I opened my eyes and saw I had turned back into a human. _Interesting… I need to get help, as I can't ride my bike like this._

I grabbed my backpack with a sharp pain running through my side, and opened it up and looked around through it and took note of the items I had stored in it. _Water, sunscreen, map, compass, flare gun, knife… where did I put it…. Oh yea… I left it at home._

I had left my phone at home so that I wouldn't get distracted during my afternoon, but seeing the sun low, and it getting dimmer by the minute started to get me worried. I heard a faint noise, and mistook it for being another bird or something, so I took out my water and took a small sip and slid it back into my outdoor backpack, which I would occasionally use for school also.

As I scanned the sky, I saw a small black dot getting closer and took a swipe at it, hoping to get the gnat away from me. When I didn't get it, I tried again, and saw the dot growing bigger, and hear a **chop chop chop**, noise, and registered it as the rotors of a helicopter, and saw that the dot had resembled the fire-watch helicopters that circle the hills of California. It was drawing closer, and I was hoping it was coming towards me, and I grew frantic as it started to make a small ark. I reached into my backpack and pulled out something round, and when I saw it as my sunscreen, I threw it to the side and reached in yet again.

When I pulled out an orange gun, or a flare gun, I almost yelled in joy, and aimed it towards the sky, and pulled the trigger. An orange flash illuminated the current area I was in, and soured into the sky in an ark the left a smoke trail from my position. It was already dark enough to be seen, and I could see the helicopter stop its ark, and angle back towards me. As the glowing flare dwindled in brightness, and lowered to the ground, it became dark again, and I reached into my bag to pull out one of the two spares I always took with me, and quickly opened the flare gun and reloaded it. I could see the dark shadow of the helicopter, and clearly hear it now, but I needed to get this other flare into the sky for them to find me.

I angled my arm up again, and pulled the trigger once more, and brightness illuminated the sky once again, and now I could see the pilots in the helicopter looking down at my area. _Good thing my bike is yellow… and once they get me, I have to try and stay human, unless that was all my imagination._

Raising my arm again was hard, and I could feel the energy leaving my body and I started to feel drowsy, and when I looked down, I was lying in a puddle of my blood, even if it wasn't all that big, it was still enough to be bothersome. As I slowly tilted my head back up, I saw the helicopter descending from the sky and it seemed they were going to land in the clearing I had chosen, and I could make out the co-pilot unbuckling himself.

While the helicopter was still a few feet above the ground, I saw the co-pilot jump from the side door. When I blinked, it was slow, and when I opened my eyes again, I could see the worried face of the man standing above me, "hey, stay with me here, and don't die on me!"

I felt my body being picked up, and I felt my arm be twisted around a neck, and I could feel myself being dragged towards a faint sound of a helicopter. When I closed my eyes, I didn't reopen them for another twenty seconds, and when I did, I felt my body become weightless. I groaned, and said to the man above me weakly, "I will be alright, but I'm so ti…red." And after I said that, I slowly fell asleep.

* * *

><p>As I woke up, I started groaning, and I could feel a headache swelling my head. I brought one of my hands to my head, and felt a bandage press into my forehead. At that moment, I froze, and realized I was on something soft and comforting. While my other senses came back, I heard a persistent beeping droning into my head, and when I opened my eyes, I saw a room I wished to never be in again… a hospital bedroom.<p>

"Ha-ha! The dead man awakes! How you feeling bud?" I tilted my head to the right, and saw a man that looked to be in his early thirties, sitting up in a bed holding a rolled up magazine.

With a hoarse voice, I replied, "I feel like crap… where am I?"

The man looked surprised, and then chuckled, "first of all, you're in a hospital in Oxnard. And secondly, how old are you? You sound like a kid."

I saw a cup in my peripheral vision, and when I reached for it, I saw the IV's in the back of my hand, and wished I hadn't. Instead, I reached out with my other hand, and when I grabbed it, I took a fain drink, and welcomed the cool water. "Ahh, much better, anyways, my name is Wolf, and I'm only seventeen. How old are you?"

I saw his face brighten into a huge smile, and he said, "You don't look that young. And my name is Alandorance, but people call me Al for short. Also, I'm only about thirty years old."

Barely keeping from coughing, I state, "I get that quite often. And nice to meet you Al."

"Pleasures all mine." I heard Al say. I looked around the bed I was on, and quickly found the call button, and pressed it. I closed my eyes, and started to rest again, but I heard the door open again, so I opened my eyes, and saw a beautiful woman walk through the door. I couldn't help it when I felt my jaw go slack, and my jaw just hung there.

I heard Al chuckle, and I quickly closed my mouth and felt my cheeks heat up. The nurse looked between us expectantly, and I asked, "C-Can you tell me when I'm due for release?"

She smiled and nodded as she walked to the foot of my bed and picked up a clip-board and looked it over and said, "You can leave today, but you will need to talk with the doctor before you leave. We couldn't find any identification on you."

I grumbled and said, "Well look up Wolf in your system, that will help with the questions. I can personally guarantee that you will find me right away. Wolf Spade."

She turned red slightly in the face, and hurried off. After Al had chuckled, he asked, "What did you do to have her run off like that? Are you a special patient here or something?

Grumbling, I answered with a sad tone, "I almost died when I tried an experiment. I created a new blood type. My blood is now blood X… I can give blood to anyone, but should I ever need any, I can't."

I looked over to Al and saw the shocked face, "…"

"Yea, it's best if I don't go into details… just know I'm… a special case." I added with a grin.

I looked back towards the door, and saw a doctor walk briskly in, and I saw him holding some papers next to his body. He didn't seem to want to look me in the eyes, and he looked to be pale… or nervous. I held out my IV free hand and said, "Alright might as well get the paperwork over with…

* * *

><p><strong>(Blu's P.O.V.)<strong>

The day had gone by slowly, and as I was trying to fall asleep, I had a hard time managing that task with such a lovely bird sitting next to me; Jewel. Our adventures had brought us close, and when I had risked my life to be with her to the death two nights ago, that had demonstrated to Jewel how much I truly loved her, and she had reciprocated those feelings, and brought to me _the rhythm of my heart_, and showed me how to fly through the love she had given me in that single kiss she had given me.

I heard Jewel groan, and I heard her ask, "Blu? Are you still awake?"

When I opened my eyes, I looked at the azure angle lying next to me, and asked, "what can I do for you Jewel?"

When she shivered and asked, "Can you… hold me, I'm cold?"

I blushed, and held the urge to fly away down as I swallowed the lump in my throat and managed to stutter out, "S-Sure Jewel-l."

As I scooted closer to Jewel, I draped a wing over her back, and felt her warmth, as well as her jungle scented feathers sooth my mind, and I could hear her say in a drowsy voice, "goodnight."

"Goodnight… Jewel." I said back to her. _Woah, de ja vu…_

When I heard the calm and even breathing of Jewel sleeping, and sighed and slowly let sleep take over me, and I mumbled to myself, "I love you, Jewel." And I laid my head down on the plush pillow we were laying on, not noticing the smile that graced the beak of the one I loved, or the opening and gazing of her eyes at me.

And I soon fell asleep to the sweet smell of Jewel…

**A.N.: I know its short, but I'm tired… my eye is even twitching. Anyways, hope you enjoyed, ill be posting every week, if not every other day, until I finish this story.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of Rio, only the DVD I paid $20 for, everything else except this story is thiers, the idea is thiers, but I'm the one doing the typing. I will not be writing this again, so their ya go.**

**I don't own and ideas or characters from the Rio movie.**

**I loved the movie, even if I'm almost a man now.**

**I hope you all enjoyed this stories beginning.**

**And I hope you all have a good day/night!**


	2. Departure

**Chapter 2: Departure**

**(Wolf's P.O.V.)**

It had been a week since my gliding incident, and I had learned to fly as a bird within that time. I had been especially careful to make sure no-one saw me change or anything like that. I was pleasantly surprised when I discovered I could understand a bird, but they wouldn't trust a human, and I didn't want to appear loony to anyone walking by, so I kept silent unless I was in a bird form, and when I had flown around a bit, I saw how different birds had different personalities; I even found a flirty female wood pecker, well, flirting with a duck. Finding food as a bird was easy, but not one of the things I did when I was hungry, and every once in a while, a cat would come up to me, and sniff my leg, or shoe, while I was sitting down. During the past week when I was learning to fly, I had thought of a place I would like to visit most, and I knew how I could get there.

The entire day was spent making sure I had a backpack full of water and food that I would need to take with me. I don't know how, but when I would turn into any other animal, everything I took with me, clothes, shoes, backpacks; would still be there when I turned back into a human.

I stared at the map I was holding, and I studied it so that I wouldn't get confused about anything during my flight, and had to mentally prepare myself for this trip. Stuffing the map into my pocket, I glanced around myself, and made sure no-one, or anything else was around me, and focused my mind on a Peregrine falcon. I had flown as other birds, even a few exotic ones, but I wanted to fly fast for right now.

When I saw that I had changed, I spread out my wings, and swiped them down hard and propelled myself into the sky. I looked down to see the ground was already far below me, and I angled to the south, towards my next target. As I was flying, I made sure no other birds were looking at me, and I was glad to see only a few seagulls flying ahead of me.

As I zoomed on, I couldn't help but think of what I was leaving behind. _I guess I should have given a few things away, but this money will help me when I do get to Rio. I'll try to live in the jungle as an animal, so to preserve as much money as I can for the long run. I heard how it is a truly amazing place to visit, and the forest there has some wonderful places to see. For the long run, I will be doing better than that _'man versus wild'_ and still live well. Good thing my today was the last day I needed to pay rent, or else it would have been a waste to pay for another month to stay there._

* * *

><p><strong>(Blu's P.O.V.)<strong>

Something didn't seem entirely right, the warmth that was usually below my wing wasn't there, and I heard a soft and soothing sound coming from the breeding room, and the curiosity got the best of me, and I flew down from the hallow and landed on the ground near the edge of the fake foliage. As I started to walk towards the sound, I could make out faint splashing noises, and pushed some of the foliage out of my way. I was so close to the noise now, I suddenly realized it was the voice of Jewel.

The big fountain that created a waterfall was in the way, and I thought that was what was making the splashing noise, and as I rounded the corner I was going to call out for Jewel, but I froze with shock and fear, and I felt my feathers rise up, along with my heartbeat. Jewel had her eyes closed, and she was standing in the waterfall water. Her feathers were sticking to her body rather closely, showing her feminine form, and as she opened her beak, her voice rang out,

"_All the birds of the feather,_

_ooOoo OO ohh,_

_Do what we love most of all!_

_ooOoo OO,_

_Morning and the stars, strumming guitars,_

_That's why we love carnival!"_

"_Loving our life in the jungle…"_

As she opened her eyes in the last part, she saw me, and froze on the spot, and the only noise that was heard was the water splashing, and Jewel asked, "How long have you been their!"

I was just as embarrassed as Jewel, except I wasn't the one bathing, "A-All the B-B-Birds of the F-Feather…?" I stuttered out, and I was finally able to bring my wing up and block her body from my sight and added, "S-Sorry."

I heard some water splashing, and I heard a flurry of droplets splattering the general area, and when I slightly damp wing was placed on my wing; I flinched and closed my eyes. I felt Jewel pushing my wing down, and after it was at my side, I felt the pressure be removed, only to be placed on my beak. A flash of memories washed through my mind; how Jewel reacted when I first tried to kiss her, the way she acted as we moved through the jungle, the fight outside of Luis' garage, and how she attacked Nigel. All those memories of how violent Jewel could be made me tremble slightly as I felt her moving my beak to where I guess she was.

I felt her once again remove her wing, and I felt her wrap her wings around me into a hug, and I heard her sigh. She said, "It's alright Blu. Just please be more… considerate, next time."

Her words soothed me enough to where I wrapped my own wings around her, not caring if they got damp, and I nodded.

"Good, because now we both need a bath, you're filthy…"

I looked up at Jewel and saw she was smiling, and I looked down and saw how I was covered in dirt, and I had just got dirt all over Jewel again. When I looked back up into her eyes, I felt myself get dazed, and I accidently murmured, "Your eyes are so beautiful…"

I heard Jewel giggle, and saw some of her feathers twitch up slightly, but they were still water logged from her bath.

* * *

><p><strong>-One day later-<strong>

**(Wolf's P.O.V.)**

I was glad with the progress I was making, I didn't think it was possible, but I was now flying over Texas, and I was getting close to the Gulf of Mexico. I had discovered that if I would flew up at a slow pace, but continued to fly straight at a decent speed, and did that until I was high in the air, I could dive down and cover a larger distance faster and easier. I guess I was living up to the speed of these birds, and I saw the ocean far below me, and I was off the coast, flying towards South America. I was angling up at the time, so I knew I would be over South America before noon today. I had flown through the night, and I didn't mind, considering how the cold air kept me awake, and the excitement in me also kept me wide awake.

Glancing down, I saw I had flown higher than usual, so I started my dive again, and I kept it shallow, but steep enough to get me where I wanted faster than I would normally get. I was watching the ground below me speed on by, and I saw the green expanse of jungle to the front of me and smiled, maybe with my luck, I could be in Brazil by four, and then I could find somewhere to rest. It would be a while though, since I was way up in the sky.

I angled down steeper, and I could make out the ground below me moving, that was how fast I was going now. _Ha-ha, I wonder how fast I can go, and what else would happen if I did that. Well might as well go for it now…_

I tilted my body until it was vertical with the ground, and tucked my wings close to my body, and plummeted towards the ground. _Damn… I must have flown really high up…_ I saw the ground coming closer, and closer… and while I was still a few hundred feet above the ground by my estimation, I spread my wings out, and slowly leveled myself out, and it was extremely hard, considering how fast I was going.

I saw a plane flying ahead of me, but I was still fighting to level out, and I heard a loud _'POP'_ noise sound off to either side of me, and when I looked to the right of my wing, I could see an air trail being left by my wings. I don't know how fast I was going, and how that was possible, but I leveled out, and shot past the plane like a bullet. I was just gliding fast now, and when I opened my beak, I yelled out, "WOOOHOOOO!"

I closed my eyes, and reveled in how the wind felt, and I heard someone yell, "LOOK OUT!"

When I reopened my eyes, I saw a flag pole coming up, and I tilted wings to avoid it, but I was too late. I slammed my wing into the pole and felt an explosion of pain in the right side of my body, and I felt numb everywhere else as I slowed down dramatically, and saw a shocked bird who I think yelled, in front of me near the forest. Considering how I now hurt my wing fairly bad and I couldn't keep flying, so I plummeted towards the foliage and crashed hard. Luckily the leaves shielded my body from acquiring any large cuts.

I groaned, and heard a flapping noise, and kept my eyes closed as I tried to move, but a firm hold, and a masculine voice said, "Don't move, you dislocated your wing. Let me go get some help." When he stopped talking I heard him fly away, and I felt tired, but not death tired.

Shortly afterwards, I heard two pairs of wing beats growing closer to me, and I heard a feminine voice gasp, "Meu Duis! What happened to him?"

The other voice I heard before spoke, "He flew into the human's pole. He was going quite fast… faster than I ever seen before…"

I just groaned again, not able to form a proper word and I felt someone grasp my wing, and give it a quick shove. A crunching noise filled the air, and I felt relief sweep through my body, and as I opened my eyes, I saw two dark blue birds with yellow near their beaks looking down at me. I grinned weakly and said, "Thank… y-you…" and I felt myself slipping in my mind, and I soon felt my head tilt to one side.

…

Shooting pain, but not too harsh to cause me to make noise, is what I woke up to in my right side. I slowly opened my eyes, and saw how it was dark out through a hole, but where I was, I didn't know where I was, but I saw three dark blue areas, and remembered how I had crashed into the flag pole, and a blue bird had landed near me and helped me. As I sighed, I noted the colorful hues flashing around outside, and looked towards my saviors. I saw two older blue macaws sleeping next to each other, and a smaller one was sleeping away from them, but close enough to not be alone.

I looked at my right wing, and couldn't suppress the groan that escaped my beak, and I quickly quieted down, as to not disturb the sleeping macaw family. As I looked at them, I studied each of them, and deduced that they were a family of Hyacinth macaws, and that could explain their size. I noticed how two of the three macaws where slim, and had a sort of elegance to their bodies, while the largest one was thick with muscle, but had a calm atmosphere around him. I noticed how the smallest one seemed to shift uncomfortably, and I guessed it could feel me staring through its sleep.

The sun was now out, and cast a reddish haze over the tree tops that I could see, and I just sighed… _seems I won't be going anywhere anytime soon._

The time seemed to tick by while I tried to sleep again, but I soon heard someone standing up, and as I lifted my head up, I saw the biggest macaw stretch, and when he looked at me, I opened my beak to say something, but he held a feather up to his beak, and I closed it again. He carefully walked towards me and whispered, "I'll be right back, and I'm going to go get the morning meal."

Nodding my head in understanding, he turned around, and took off into the morning sky. I lowered my head again, and slowly started to doze off again, and I was about to fall asleep. I was thinking of what I could do for the day, seeing as my wing still hurt badly, and I didn't want to walk through the jungle as a human.

A shuffling sound caught my attention, and I saw the male had returned, and he was using a large leaf to carry an assortment of fruit and nuts. I glanced at the two smaller macaws, and saw they had started to awaken. The smaller one looked at me, and I could see two sparkling green eyes look over at me, and the other, bigger macaw looked at me as well. I was starting to grow nervous with all the attention I was receiving, when the largest one, the male, said, "Ok, breakfast is here. Eat up while I talk to our guest."

He motioned for me to walk over to near him, and I stood up and ambled over to him. He started to walk towards the entrance, "let's go talk on a branch." While we were walking towards a branch conveniently placed near the entrance, we walked a fair distance down the branch, and when he sat down, so did I.

Before he could say something, I asked, "Can I trust you?"

He looked at me shocked, and said, "I was going to ask you the same thing. You're a bird of prey, and I don't want my family to be harmed in any way."

When I saw the determined look in his eyes, I said, "Well, since you helped me, I wanted to show you a secret, so that you can trust me."

**(Azure's P.O.V.)**

The young Hyacinth macaw known as Azure peeked her head out of the hallow, and could see the strange bird talking with her father. She was interested, considering she didn't see many predatory birds, and this one wasn't as rude as the other ones she had heard about.

While she was peeking out, Wolf's back was to her, and her father was on the other side of him and couldn't see her poking her head out, "My secret is one I wouldn't want many to know, you will be the only other living thing to know of this."

As Wolf started to shimmer, he started to resemble a Hyacinth macaw, and Azure gasped, and ducked her head back into the hallow as her father, and the strange bird looked towards the hallow.

**(Wolf's P.O.V.)**

"Did you hear that?" I asked. I looked back to the Male macaw and he said, "it was probably my daughter, I found some black berries for her. And turn back into that other bird, we should show my family. Also, my name is Ray."

"Nice to meet you Ray." I shifted back into the falcon form, and we started to walk back towards the hallow, "and my name is Wolf." I added when I looked over my shoulder.

Ray chuckled, and when we walked into the hallow, I could see his daughter and wife talking. When we entered the hallow, they stopped and looked at us and I cleared my throat and said, "since Ray had helped me when I wasn't able to help myself, I decided I could trust your family with my secret."

I looked back at ray, and he nodded. When I turned back around, I focused my mind on Azure, and I felt my body growing slightly bigger. When I was sure I had finished changing, I stopped looking at her, and closed my eyes. Doing that is tiring…

When I opened my eyes, I could see Azure studying me closely, but when I looked at her, she turned away, and I saw her feathers lift up slightly. I heard Ray's wife chuckle and say, "Don't worry about Azure, she hardly see's other Hyacinth macaws… and attractive ones at that."

I chuckled nervously as I felt my feathers rise up, and I couldn't help but glance back at Azure. Her feathers had risen as well, and a shocked look was all over her face as she stared at her mother, "Mommm…" when she whined, her voice sounded melodious. When she looked towards me, we had eye contact for a brief second, and we broke it fast, feeling our respective faces growing warm.

While I and Azure weren't facing each other, I felt a rumble in my stomach, and I heard Ray's grumble as well, and he said, "Well, let's eat and get on with our day. And you two will need a bath; you haven't left this hallow for four days, and you crashed into dirt yesterday…"

I looked down at my body and laughed, "I am dirty…" but as soon as I thought about it, I stopped laughing and turned around and whispered so only Ray could hear me, "umm… how do I put this? I was a human to start with, so I don't know how to take a bird bath…"

Ray had a shocked look on his face, and he slowly said, "Well, I guess I'll have to teach you later."

Smiling, I thanked Ray, and I heard my stomach growl again…

**A.N.: I know birds can't travel so fast that they break the sound barrier, but Wolf is a **'special'**kind of bird/human/thing. So yea, hope you enjoyed.**

**also, he can transform into any animal... he's specail XD**


	3. Relationships

**Chapter 3: Relationships**

**(Wolf's P.O.V.)**

The bath as a bird was entirely different; it wasn't weird, as much as it was uncomfortable to have Ray telling me how to bathe. He had also told me how it wasn't that good of an idea to bathe near a female, or to go near a female that is bathing… unless it is my mate or someone that is close to me. We have flown back to the hollow to meet up with his family. As they hadn't arrived yet, Ray said he was going to take a nap, and he said I could do whatever.

I was currently sitting on a branch outside preening my feathers, and the more I went through them, the softer and shinier they got. I was sitting in the shade, and I heard some flapping a ways off, and I was finishing off my wing. When I finished, I walked into the sunlight and I felt a cool breeze swirl through my feathers. When the owners of the wing beats drew within sight, I saw Ray's wife fly around a bend, and when I saw Azure, I have to say, it was like time slew down.

That is… until I heard Azure scream my name, and Ray's wife yelled, "Behind you!"

I turned around, and say a large bird flying at me, and when it hit me, it held me to the branch tightly. It had a smug look on its face, like it had beaten me, even though I was long from defeated. I grunted as he pressed into my sore shoulder, and I said through a clenched beak, "First of all, you ruined my feathers… secondly, if you get off, I will let you fly away from here without any bruising…"

The large bird just laughed at me, and when it brought its beak near my face, it spoke to me with a horrible rotting meat breath, "do you know what I am? I'm a Harpy eagle, and you are my food. So don't bother with any threats."

I grinned, and I bit down of his talon with my beak, and when he yelled and flew up into the air with a bleeding talon, I focused my mind onto thinking about what a peregrine falcon. When I looked up at the Harpy eagle, it had a look of astonishment, and I quickly took flight towards him, and when I got close enough, I sunk into his feathers, and yanked my head back. I ignored the yells of pain from him, and did that a few more times before I flew back to the tree and looked into the hallow only to see the shocked face of Ray and his wife, "Where's Azure!"

The two parents looked around the hollow, and I heard a shriek outside, and I turned around to see azure flying down to the ground, and I saw a blur as the Harpy eagle pursued her. I did my best to control myself, considering how my wing was still slightly messed up, and flew at the Harpy eagle. Just as he was about to reach Azure, I slammed my full body weight into him, and managed to stagger him away from her. When he landed on the ground, and I finished tumbling, I flew back towards Azure and looked down at her. She seemed to be alright, just extremely frightened.

I let out a sigh of relief, and when I turned around, I saw the harpy standing back up, and glare at me. I glared right back at him, but I was too busy focusing on the best animal in the world to fight him with; a human. While I grew taller and bigger, I saw the look on the Harpy eagle's face resemble fear, and I said with as much venom in my voice, "Here is my last warning… my name is Wolf, don't forget that, and if you don't leave right now, and ever mess with this family of Hyacinth macaws again, I will find you and kill you, so you make sure to tell your friends…" I put emphasis on 'kill', and I stepped closer towards the harpy when I finished, "now SCRAM!"

He fell backwards at first I scared him so much, and quickly flew off. I focused on being a Hyacinth myself again, and quickly found out I was much tired again. I slowly walked over to Azure, and helped her up and murmured, "Let's get back to the hollow, just in case he comes back again."

She just whimpered quietly, and we flew off towards her parents' home, with her in the lead. When we landed in the hollow, her parents quickly ran up to her and hugged her tightly. When I landed, I saw that Azure appeared to be crying, and her parents looked at me as I stumbled in. Ray held out a wing, and gave my shoulder a firm squeeze… on the right shoulder to. While Azure's mother smiled while she held her daughter even more.

"Sorry to be a bother, but could I stay another night? Changing really makes me tired." I asked, and Ray instantly looked into my eyes and said, "Of course you can. You just saved Azure for us…"

When he finished I just smiled, and stretched my wings and yawned. I heard a small shuffling noise, but I closed my eyes as I felt a few bones pop, and then I felt a pressure being applied throughout my abdomen, and I felt someone's feathers holding all the way around me. I choked on the breath in my throat, and I looked down, and slowly wrapped my wings around the young Hyacinth macaw crying into my chest.

When I looked up again, I could see Ray and his mate smiling at me, and Ray said, "You made quite an impression if she's giving you a hug. She's the silent one of all her siblings…"

After hearing that, I felt my feathers rise up as I hugged Azure even tighter, and I could hear her start to sniffle, and she shuddered as I held her. When she seemed to have calmed down, I opened my wings, and she slowly pulled back to reveal her two green eyes sparkling as she stared up at me and she took in another shuddery breath before hugging me again. I hugged her back, and I craned me head towards the entrance and I could see it was still bright outside.

I looked over to Ray, who was still smiling, and said, "Well, I can sleep later. What did we have to do today?"

He beamed at my willingness to stay awake and engage in something with his family, "well, we were going to go to the lake and probably watch the sunset if you didn't mind, but if we did go to the lake, we would be arriving an hour before sunset anyways."

Feeling Azure pulling away, I let her go, and she slowly pulled from the hug and gazed at her father, and then at me. While I looked back into her eyes, I said, "Sounds good to me. When do we leave?"

My eyes shifted back to Ray as he said, "we can leave right now."

I looked outside, and then I looked back and smiled. Stepping outside into the cool air, I moved over so Azure, her mother and Ray could get out also. I watched as Ray and his mate took off into the air, and finally, after azure took off into lazy spirals with her parents, I took off. They were slowly flying towards the inner forest, and I couldn't help but look down and around as many variations of flowers passed by underneath our path.

I gazed over to my left wing as I felt something soft graze the top of it, and I saw Azure slowly flying next to me, and I could faintly make out her feathers moving around her face. I would have taken it as the wind blowing her feathers, but the faint red tinge around her eyes showed her blush. She had grazed my wing on purpose, and I was left to wonder as she wouldn't meet my gaze. I abandoned my hope to get her to look at me, and I tilted my head back to the ground, and saw a greenish flower with pink on the outer petals among the blue and yellow flowers, this created an idea in my head.

I dove down, and barely managed to snatch it with my talons, and flew back up to the family of Hyacinth's. Azure tried to get a glimpse, but I wouldn't let her see it just yet. I looked forward and saw her parents looking at me; her father had a curious gaze, while his mate winked at me while smiling. When she faced forward again along with her mate, I could see a glimmering lake ahead of us. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Azure crane her head towards my talons, and I let my flight path drop a little bit until she was looking at my eyes, and I grinned as I said, "it's a surprise, you will have to wait."

She turned the other way after I said that, and she grumbled a little bit, and that is what caused me to smile. I flew up to the side, and flew over her silently, and lowered myself until my wing was reaching all the way to her shoulder, and when she looked over at me, she let loose a giggle that sounded like wind chimes. I smiled even wider, and tilted away from her until we could flap our wings without a hindrance. It went completely unaware to either Azure or I, but her parents where smiling back at us the whole while.

As Ray started to descend, everyone else fallowed suite and we were soon resting on the grass near the lake. The grass was warm from sitting in the sun all day, and the lake refreshed us with cool breezes from its surface. I looked down at my talons, and saw the flower was still near perfect, and I reached a wing over to Azure, but she turned and saw me reaching towards her. I felt my feathers rising up, and I gestured for her to come closer to me.

I saw the curiosity flash through her eyes, and when she was closer to me, I lifted one of my talons, and let her see the flower I was holding in my talons. She smiled and took it gingerly, and placed it in her head feathers, and I just stared at her; completely mesmerized by how the flower complimented her eyes. She looked over the edge of the lake and at the water, and tilted her head until she was observing the flower in her feathers. I joined her at looking at the water, and when I ripple disturbed the image, I looked at her and said, "You know… that flower makes you even more stunning."

She pulled her head back and gazed at me with a twinkling in her eyes, and a smile curling her beak. She walked slowly towards me, and with each step, a ray of light seemed to glimmer off of her feathers, casting a bluish twilight around her. When she was standing chest to chest with me, she reached up and kissed me on the beak, and gave me a hug. I felt myself melt into the kiss, and I embraced her back, but then a thought popped into my head, _I'm a human… is this even remotely right?_

I pulled away, and I could see the hurt expression on Azure's face, _aw, who cares, I'm a bird right now anyways, and other humans kiss their birds…_ I tilted my head forward and gazed into Azure's eyes, and kissed her. I closed my eyes just as she was, and I felt a pang emit in my stomach and move up to my heart.

When we pulled away from each other, we turned to see the sun setting, with the orange rays of light dancing over the blanket of water. I felt Azure shift until her back was resting against my chest, and she was holding my wings over her body. As she rested her head against my shoulder, and she whispered in that sweet voice of hers, "Thank you… Wolf." She had yawned in her sentence, and I could feel her heartbeat slowing down. I sighed contentedly, and I pulled her even closer to me.

* * *

><p><strong>(Blu's P.O.V.)<strong>

It was early morning, and I could feel the warmth of jewel next to me. I had asked Túlio the previous day to leave a mango and a few nuts inside the breeding room for Jewel and I, and to leave the hatch open. When I felt comfortable that I would not wake up Jewel, I stood up, and stepped to the entrance of out hallow, and flew down to the ground. Today was the day I would confess my love to Jewel, and either have her love me back, or to crush my heart; though I greatly hoped for the former.

I walked towards the door that Túlio first pushed me through, and I could see a mango, along with a leaf taped up. The hatch was closed to my disappointment, and I could make out a note leaning against the hatch door. When I was close enough to the food, I read the note,

_Good morning Blu, I left some nuts in the leaf, and theirs the mango you wanted. I will not be opening the hatch door; Jewel has a check-up today. Enjoy, but don't let Jewel try to fly, I will not put on a cast after her checkup if she's just going to ruin it in a bath._

I looked to the mango, and the leaf, and decided I would carry the mango in my talons and the leaf of nuts in me beak. I flew back towards the hallow, and landed gently inside of it, and placed the mango in a corner, with the nuts next to it. I slowly walked over to the pillow that Jewel and I slept on, and lowered myself onto it next to Jewel. I covered her again with my wing and waited for her to wake up.

I was starting to doze when I felt Jewel shifting below my wing, and she made I quiet sigh, and when I twisted my head to look at her, she was looking at me as well. I grinned, "Are you hungry?"

She shook her head as if to say no, but I heard her stomach grumble, and I said, "Would you like a mango?"

I looked at her and watched her eyes widen in excitement, so I tilted my head to look behind us. She fallowed my gaze and when she saw the Mango, she jumped up and gave me a breath taking hug, and she said, "thank you thank you, THANK YOU Blu. I love you so much Blu…" I felt myself blush, but it stopped when my lungs started to ache.

"J-Jewel… can't… breathe… please let… G-GO!" she finally released her hold on me, and I fell on my back and was wheezing breaths in rather fast, and when I tried to stand up, I fell back down. I felt Jewel roll me over, and I looked up at her and pecked her on the tip of her beak and said, "I l-love yo-u… to Jewel." I saw the worried look on her face disappear, and a broad smile curled up on her beak.

She bent down and gave me a passionate kiss and with my recent lack of air, and the pleasure from kissing the one I loved so much, I felt my head slump back as I fainted…

…

I felt a feathery mass lying on top of me, and I could make out Jewel, playing with a few of my chest feathers. She would curl them, or ruffle them up, just to smooth them out again. I chuckled as she blew a few of my feathers she had just spiked up. She looked up at me and gave me a sheepish grin, "uhh.. Humph…" she grunted nervously.

I looked around her and frowned, "J-Jewel, you know you could have e-eaten without me."

She looked behind her, and said, "I wanted to wait for you. Besides, that's rude."

After I just sighed, I looked towards the mango and said, "Well, now we can go eat."

Jewel sighed, and nodded, and when we stood up, we walked towards our meal. Upon reaching it, I glanced at Jewel as she slowly lowered her beak down towards it; I scooped a beakful out, and slowly chewed. I also took a bite out of the mango, and i let the rich flavor of it soak the inside of my beak. We continued to eat, and near the end, our beaks bumped, and I quickly withdrew while my feathers rose up. I glanced at Jewel, and was stunned to see her slowly moving towards me.

When she was right in front of me, she looked me in the eyes, and slowly moved closer to me, and planted her beak right on mine, and kissed me deeply. This time I didn't faint, and it was a perfect moment. It would have lasted forever, and we would have not cared, but when a loud voice echoed into the hallow through a speaker, I couldn't have been more frustrated with Túlio's bad timing

_Time for your checkup Jewel, I'll be waiting for you by the hatch door… Blu can come with you if you would like also._

Looking back at Jewel, she had a frustrated look on her face. I leaned forward and kissed her, and soothed, "Don't worry, everything will be fine… I'll go with you also, how's that?"

Jewel looked back at me, and smiled and said, "I would _love_ that."

With that said, I picked Jewel up in my Talons, and carried her down to the ground, and we started to walk towards the open hatch…

** A.N.: hope you enjoyed…**

** -this is an add 3 days after I wrote this. i wrote 10 chapters in 3 days… 9 of those chapters are for this story… none of them are below 2k words, and I would appreciate more reviews than I have been getting… a few reviews for 8k words in 3 chapters? I want at minimum 10 before chapter 5… this isn't going to be a cheap 1-5k stories; it will be over 20k before it is chapter 10…**

** -read and review, I left anynonomous reviews off. Go read some corration and ProjectNic stories while you are at it to, those are some good authors…**


	4. Dissapointment

**Chapter 4: Disappointment**

**(Wolf's P.O.V.)**

The sun had long gone down, and I was holding a sleeping Azure in my wings. Ray had walked over and told me we would be leaving soon, and to fly carefully so to avoid injuring myself. He had walked away, so I had assumed I was to wake up Azure, but when I looked at her, I couldn't bring myself to attempt a thing like that. So I had opted for another, yet harder option; I would carry her. I looked away from Azure and saw Ray was coming towards me again.

When he saw Azure still sleeping, he looked up at me and said, "you were supposed to wake her, we were going to leave right now, but we will need her awake."

Chuckling, I looked at Ray and responded quietly, "Sorry, I couldn't wake her up, besides I'll just carry her instead… watch."

I gently unwrapped Azure, and hovered above her and grabbed her firmly on her shoulders, and with a little bit more effort, I lifted us both up and off of the ground. Ray just smiled, and said, "Just be extra careful. You're the first bird she has trusted with so much," I looked at him confused, "I saw you two kissing. She hardly talks, even to us… but she actually _kissed_ you. That is a lot, coming from Azure."

The feeling of warmth flooding my face warmed me up, and I held Azure closer to me. "Well, I will keep her safe as best as I can. And are we ready to go, I will get tired of just hovering."

Ray nodded, and he started to fly towards his mate, with me closely fallowing behind. I saw Azure's mom smile when she saw me carrying Azure, and she took flight, and aligned with Ray, and we took off towards their home. I was making sure I had a firm grip on Azure, and keeping a watch on where her parents were while I flew.

I could faintly make out Ray and his mate talking, and I had a hunch it was about me or Azure, if not both of us. I don't know why, but they would periodically look back at me, so that is one reason I had that idea in my head. I looked past them, and I could make out a shining area, where I guessed there was a building of some sort, but I noticed how Ray started to fly into the forest before we came close the lit area.

I quickly recognized a clearing in the jungle, and saw a familiar tree. I started to slow my flight down, and I was glad I did, because the two parents took their time in getting into the hollow. As I neared the hollow, I saw I wouldn't be able to get in their while holding Azure, so I called out for Ray, and when he appeared, I said, "You will need to take Azure for me, I can't fly into the hollow like this."

He nodded, and I slowly moved forward, and handed Azure out for the waiting wings, and when I felt the weight disappear from my talons, I lowered myself, and I grabbed onto the entrance, and slowly walked in. I saw that the two parents had settled down next to each other, and Azure was curled up a few feet away from them, and lightly snoozing.

"Doesn't she ever sleep with you?" I asked the dozing couple. They looked at each other, and slowly looked at Azure.

Azure's mother spoke, "She never sleeps with anyone, not even her brothers or sisters when they were still here."

I nodded, and said, "Well goodnight Ray. Goodnight Azure's mom."

I heard a soft chuckle, and Azure's mom said, "goodnight Wolf, feel free to just call me Reilla."

Ray looked towards me and said his goodnight as well, and I slowly lowered myself into my sleeping area for the past two nights, and felt myself drifting off to sleep.

…

A nudging woke me up and when I opened my eyes, it was still dark. When I felt it again, I looked to my left, and could barely make out a blue form before me. Azure's voice sounded out from the blue smudge in the dark, "I'm cold, Wolf."

I pulled my head back slightly, and I was thinking of how to keep her warm, when an idea popped into my head. I lifted my wing up and said, "Well, go ahead and come here. I'm pretty sure I can keep you warm."

When Azure lied down next to me, and pressed into me, I wrapped my wing back around her, and I felt her nuzzle into me, and sigh. She was soon falling asleep once more. I didn't know what it was, but I felt that pang again throughout my entire body, and I pulled Azure closer to my body, mixing my dark feathers with hers easily.

…

**(Ray's P.O.V.)**

When I awoke in the morning, I looked over at Azure, but I was shocked awake when I didn't see her sleeping in her usual spot, and as I scanned the area, I saw Wolf, but he appeared bigger than usual… and then I realized why, my daughter was sleeping under his wing. I was surprised, but happy with what I saw. I was even happier when I thought about what had happened within the past days. I had witnessed a bird get injured, protect my daughter, and to top it off, spend time with my family when he was clearly tired. He may not be a bird at heart, but he was a boy I would be proud to call my son any day.

He had transformed my daughter from a silent, reserved bird, into something more. She still spoke in small sentences, but she was engaging in a romantic relationship, she barely talked to anyone outside her family; yet she had hugged, kissed, flirted, and now slept, with another bird she had met because I wanted to be nice.

I nudged Reilla, and she didn't seem to be too happy I woke her up early, but I put a wing to her beak to stop her grumbling, and when I leaned towards the side of her head, I whispered, "look for Azure dear."

After she looked where Azure usually slept, she became alert, and was about to yell out, but I pointed a feather at Wolf, and I heard her gasp in delight, and she whispered back, "Dearest, she never even slept with us… do you think he might be the bird… thee bird?

I just shrugged and whispered back, "I don't know, I can only hope so. I will be back; I saw a passion fruit bush next to a star fruit bush yesterday."

"Ok, don't take too long."

…

**(Wolf's P.O.V.)**

A soft, but firm pushing woke me up from my sleep, as I opened my eyes, I saw Azure trying to lift my wing. When I chuckled, she groaned and asked, "Can you let me up now?"

As I lifted my wing, I said, "for you Azure, sure."

I heard her giggle as she got up, and when I looked over towards her parents, I only saw Reilla, and she was beaming at us, and as soon as Azure was standing up and stretching, Ray flew in with a few strange fruits in his talons. When he set the fruit down, he looked over and asked, "Sleep well Azure?"

I looked at Azure and she seemed to freeze up, and when she looked back at me, she seemed to loosen up a bit, and she replied, "Thanks to Wolf."

When I heard her say that, I felt warmth take over my body. But then I felt cold, and my face dropped into a frown. Unfortunely, my frown was noticed by everyone else in the hollow, and ray asked, "What's wrong Wolf. What you thinking about?"

Before I answered, I felt myself hesitate, but I figured it would be best to tell them. "I found a family I never had before, but I want to keep moving with my journey to Rio de Janeiro. But if I do, I will leave everyone here, unless I visited constantly…"

I looked around the hollow and was met by the crestfallen faces of everyone, and it pained me to see the pain in Azure's face. I stood up and said, "I need to go outside for a bit and think."

When I was outside, I took a deep shuddery breath in, and let it out in a groan. I didn't think I would be forced to ever make a decision so hard on what was going to be a straight flight towards Rio. I was so caught up in my thoughts; I didn't hear the family of Hyacinth's walk next to me. I felt a wing drape over me, and when I look to see who it belonged to, I saw Ray standing next to me, and he had a thoughtful expression on his face, "My advice is to live your life to the fullest… their isn't much to do around here, so if you want to stay here, we will welcome you with open wings. Though, if you want to leave, we will always be here should you decide to come back…"

After Ray removed his wing, I sighed and looked off to the sky, and said, "I want to go, but…" I couldn't finish the sentence, I'm pretty sure they knew what I had implied. Another, gentler wing turned and pushed me further down the branch, and when I turned around, I saw Azure had pushed us away from her parents, who had curious gazes. I locked gazes with Azure, and saw she appeared to be holding back tears.

She wrapped her wings around me, and she pulled me closer, and gave me a kiss that could have melted my soul. When we separated, I opened my eyes to see hers where still closed. When she did open her eyes, she looked at me and said, "Don't you forget about me when you arrive in Rio."

I looked back into her eyes and said, "Never, Azure… never." And I pulled her into a kiss, and I could feel the tears running down my feathers, and as soon as I pulled away from the kiss, she pushed her head into my chest and continued to cry. I laid my head over her shoulder, and rubbed her back. I made soothing noises, and when she had quieted down, I heard her whimper.

"_Hush now my sweet Azure,_

_No need for you to shed your tears._

_Don't fret my dear little Azure,_

_Don't feel alone in your heart,_

_I will always be there for you my one true love._

_You showed me the light of day,_

_And with that I will never forget your name."_

I tilted her head up so I could meet her gaze, and finished softly,

"_Never, Azure… Never will I forget you."_

I pulled her in for a hug, and I could hear her sniffling as I held her to me. I needed some way to bolster her spirit before I left… "If you ever feel alone Azure, remember, I will be with you," I pulled away from her, and put a wing to her chest, "in here."

She gave a soft whimpering sob, and leaned her head against my chest. I whispered so only she could hear, "if you would like, I will spend the rest of the day here… with you."

Azure took in a shuddery breath, and sighed quietly, "please."

When she had calmed down, and looked at me with those dazzling green eyes. I looked past her to her parents and asked, "Is their anywhere that Azure and I could go before I leave for Rio?"

Ray but a wing on the bottom of his chin and said, "There is always the lake…"

Reilla then spoke up and said, "Azure… darling. Why not take him to the cliff?"

"The cliff…?" I asked curiously. When I had been high in the air and zooming along, I hadn't seen any cliffs or mountains close by. I looked towards Ray, and I saw him smiling at Reilla, and when I looked at Azure, she seemed to radiate a new found happiness. She nodded when I gave her a questioning look. "Ok, I'm fine to go to this… cliff."

As soon as I finished, she glanced at her parents, and took off into the sky. I quickly said my byes to her parents, and took off after her. She must really like wherever the cliff was to be flying this fast. I was tempted to turn into a peregrine falcon just to catch up, but I decided it would be a waste of energy that I could use to spend with Azure.

When I was flying next to her, she looked at me, and let out a shrill string of laughter. I don't know what she was laughing about, but I couldn't help but chuckle along with her. She looked back forward with a smile across her beak, and started to descend lower and lower into the canopy. I looked around, but I only saw a pile of foliage with branches sticking out of it to the front of me. I could hear a squawk or some other avian noise burst from it every once in a while.

As we landed on the ground, I looked at the mound curiously, and I felt Azure grab my wing with hers. She started pulling me towards the heap, to a hole near the bottom of it. When we got close, I could make out singing and chanting emitting from the hole.

Azure ducked as we approached the entrance way, and I followed suite. We were walking down a dark tunnel, and I could see a light coming up. When we stepped out of the tunnel, I was stunned, and shocked at what I saw; dozens of birds were dancing, or hanging out and talking around the room. I saw Scarlet macaws, Blue and Gold macaws, finches, humming birds, and plenty of other colorful birds. I looked up to what seemed to be a stage, and saw a lone Hyacinth macaw holding up his wings and looking around at the crowd below him.

I felt azure press into me, and as soon as she made the movement, the macaw on the stage looked at us and shouted out over the crowd, "Look who's joined the party people, my own little sister, and she found a _friend_!"

I could feel myself blushing as wolf-whistles sounded around the room, and someone near the top of the room angled a mirror, and Azure and I were bathed in a shimmering light. I heard Azure groan as her brother flew from the stage and came towards us. When he landed, he smiled at his sister, and then looked me up and down; I could feel him sizing me up.

Feeling that he was done, I held out my wing and said, "Hello, my name is Wolf…"

He took my wing, and shook it vigorously, "My name is Victor, Vic for short. Now what did you do to make my sister like you so much, she barely gets that close with our parents?"

Before I could answer, Azure said, "He saved my life."

Victor chuckled, and said, "Thank you very much for saving her Wolf… from another male or what? She's never this vocal either." He finished and laughed.

Not knowing how bad they are, I replied, "No… just a Harpy Eagle, he had it coming."

Victor started coughing violently, and when he looked me in the eye with a shocked and serious expression, he cleared his throat. "Are you kidding me, a Harpy Eagle?"

I nodded nonchalantly, and he just sighed and flew off to the stage. I looked back down at Azure and asked, "What is the big deal about a Harpy Eagle?"

Her face fell slightly, and she answered, "They are mean and viscous, they will attack anyone for food, or just because they want to. The one you saved me from killed my brother…" I sighed, and brought her into a hug. I was going to say something to comfort her, but I then everything got silent in the room. Azure and I looked up towards the stage, and saw Victor holding his wings over the crowd.

"Ok… this song is dedicated to Azure and her _boy_friend. Shout out for saving my sister Wolf!"

A song started to play, and when I looked over at Azure, she smiled brightly, and pulled me onto the dance floor. I must have look quite flustered, because she said in that sweet voice of hers, "Dance…"

I smiled, and grabbed her wings…

* * *

><p><strong>A.N.: Hope you liked this one… for the ladies: I'm a dude that makes his own poetry ;D… for the dudes: If you need it, I can give you some advice. XD<strong>

**Read and review,**

**faster update.**

…


	5. Arrival

**Chapter 5: Arrival**

**(Wolf's P.O.V.)**

I had enjoyed the dance I shared with Azure, it had been fun to just dance with her. I'm still thinking of how it felt to dance with her, even if she was a bird. _That's the most fun I have ever had… I never had that much fun as a human… ever. *sigh* No-one else has ever broke the walls down to my heart before either. I guess being a bird is not much different, except for the body._

The speed I got out of the high dive is what I was aiming for this time again, except with a little bit more control and safety. I was tired from all the dancing, and flying through the night as well. I could see the sun cresting the horizon, and I saw the city of Rio de Janeiro against the blue sea. I was still way to far see any details, it was mostly just a speck in the distance, but I was about to change that with my power dive.

I shifted from a Hyacinth macaw back to a Peregrine falcon before I tried to descend. I instantly felt the energy I had remaining drain from me, but the bitter cold air kept me from feeling to drowsy as I flew on. I slowly angled my body down, and it was like being on a roller coaster; except I'm the cart, and I'm a lot higher than any known roller coaster.

Air was whistling past my ears, and I blinked my eyes a few times. Before I could get to close to the forest, I pulled into a large ark back up and felt the G-forces putting pressure on my body. I looked over at my wings, and saw I had the white trail coming off of my wing tips again. I looked back forward, and I could steadily see the city of Rio approaching. I was left to think of what I would do when I got there, but I figured sleeping in the forest as a bird would be a better option than blowing all my money.

When I could make out a clearing rushing towards me, I descended past the canopy, careful not to hit any branches or vines, and turned myself back into a Hyacinth macaw, and felt the drag on my wings reduce my speed dramatically. After I swerved around a tree, I was going to fly by a hallow, but a big red bird flew out of it.

"LOOK OUT!" I yelled out just as I rolled over to avoid the bird, but as soon as I pulled out of the roll, I swerved left to avoid a tree and flapped hard to fly over a tree branch. I would have made it, but I clipped my wing on the tree just as I flew over the branch, and felt a jolt of pain envelope that side of my body. _Awww… didn't I already do this once…_

I felt myself tumble through the air, and I had to Barrel roll once more to avoid slamming into a pair of blue birds. They seemed too small to be Hyacinth macaws, but I lost that thought as soon as I crashed into a lake I didn't notice before.

The crash knocked the heck out of my wing, and made me exhale… but I was under water and struggled to reach the surface, where I would be able to breathe. As I was getting closer to the surface, I felt my lungs burning for oxygen.

When I broke the surface, I gasped in air greedily, and I pulled myself further out of the water onto the bank. I rolled myself over and lifted my head up slightly, and saw the two blue birds I almost crashed into were flying towards me. Further behind them, I saw another bird, this one red, flying towards me also. I would have admired the natural beauty around me, but I was plumb out of energy. Instead, I let my head fall back onto the moist grass below me, and I tried to calm my breathing.

I felt myself slipping into unconsciousness as the three exotic birds landed near me. I could see them moving their beaks, but I couldn't make out what they were saying, as I started to see black around my vision. I'm not sure it they heard me, but I said in my weak voice before I completely faded, "W-wolf… my name… is… is Wolf…"

* * *

><p><strong>(Blu's P.O.V.)<strong>

Two, long, exhausting days had passed since Jewel's check-up, and now it was time for her to finally fly a free bird, with me at her side. It would be any time now when Túlio would step into the room, and free us into the wild. I was excited to say the least; I had only been in the wild when Jewel had dragged me into it to escape from the smugglers. Before Jewel had calmed my fears of the jungle, she pointed out how I wasn't able to fly, and therefore, I wasn't able to experience the full beauty of the jungle.

Jewel was taking a last minute bath to pass the time, and I was left to just sit there, on the edge of the water, staring up at the ceiling and waiting for something to happen. I heard a slight creak, and I instantly jerked my head to the door, and saw none other than Túlio walk into the room. Jewel had been preening her feathers next to me when she also looked to the door.

Túlio walked towards us smiling, and asked, "Are you two ready? As soon as we leave this building we will go to a watch-tower to release you two."

I always found it weird that he would talk to any bird like it was another person, but it was a pleasant change from having people treating me like an uneducated bird. I heard Jewel say yes, but all humans hear are squawks or something like that. As he smiled even wider, he picked Jewel and I up, and started walking towards the door, and closed it behind him. I looked down the hallway, and instead of walking to the left, he took a right towards the exterior door.

When we were outside, he walked down a path lined with actual plants, towards a building that resembled a tree. There was a door near the bottom of it, and as Túlio neared it, it opened to reveal Fernando; a boy that smuggled Jewel and me away from the sanctuary, but later tried to free us before we were loaded onto the smugglers plane. He had failed, but the effort is what counted.

After we had entered, we saw a wooden staircase that led up along the walls, and spiraled with the shape of the tower. It was an interesting tower, and when we started to ascend, I could feel the excitement brimming in me; I looked over at Jewel, and saw she was grinning, and she looked back at me.

"I can't believe this is really it…"

I looked at Jewel, and replied simply, "Yea…"

A door near the top opened, and I saw my previous owner, Linda, step back. I flew up to her and landed on her shoulder, and proceeded by rubbing my head on her neck. I heard her giggle at my display, and she held up her arm to my stomach. I stepped on her forearm, and she lowered it until I was near her stomach. When Túlio and Fernando stepped through the door, the latter closed it behind him.

When Túlio cupped his hands and walked to the banister, he gently tossed Jewel into the air, and she flew gracefully into the lighter blue sky. Linda walked up to the railing, and I jumped onto it. I turned around, and I frowned a little bit as I saw the saddened expression plastered onto her face. She ran a finger down the back of my head and she smiled slightly. We performed our traditional handshake, and afterwards, I locked down my uncertainties, and flew off into the sky to join Jewel.

…

Jewel and I were flying towards a lake I had found a hollow near; it offered a stunning view, along with a big enough hallow to invite friends over to relax. We had been flying for ten minutes now, and I heard some yell behind us, "LOOK OUT!" and next thing I know, I'm looking behind Jewel and I, and I see a blue bird maneuvering around a tree and its branches, but I hear a loud crack as his wing doesn't clear the trunk. He dangerously rolls away from Jewel and I, but ends up crashing into the crystalline lake below us. Many of the birds flying around us had stopped by now, and were looking at the water, waiting for the bird to surface.

Shortly after, the bird, or a Hyacinth macaw, broke the surface near the edge of the lake. It seemed he was struggling, and as I flew towards him, Jewel soon followed me. The bird rolled its self over, and I could see it lift its head up and look towards me. As I landed next to him, his head fell back down, and jewel landed next to my side, and I looked up as a female scarlet macaw landed on the other side of the bird.

"Will he be ok?" Jewel asked to no-one in particular.

As I looked him over, I said, "I believe he will be," I looked up to the Scarlet Macaw across from me, "do you know him?"

She looked away from the Hyacinth macaw, and said, "No, I only came to yell at him for almost flying into me… I was leavin-"

"Wolf… my name… is… is Wolf…" we all looked back down at the bird, and his head slumped to the side, and his body relaxed. His chest was rising slowly, but it didn't stop, so I could safely say he wasn't dead.

I looked over at Jewel, and she asked, "What do we do with him?"

Before I could answer, the scarlet macaw said, "If you two could help me, I could take him back to my place."

I looked at her, and then Jewel, and when I looked back at her, I asked, "What would your mate think though?"

She looked at me and said, "I don't have a mate. So I can have him stay with me until he can find his own hallow."

Shrugging, I said, "well, how do we get him back to your hallow?"

The scarlet looked at Wolf, and said thoughtfully, "if we each grab a wing, we should be able to carry him to my hollow then."

I looked back towards where she came from, and nodded.

…

**(Wolf's P.O.V.)**

I woke up to see a bright red blob across a hollow from me, and my eyes where slowly coming into focus. I rolled over, and groaned when I felt the soreness in my wing. Before my eyes could fully focus, I saw the red blob get up, and come towards me. As it drew closer, it slowly started to resemble a scarlet macaw. When the macaw was standing over me, it seemed slim, and had a form of elegance around it, so I am left to guess it's a female.

She looked me over as I lay there, trying to get my bearings, and when I do, I asked, "Where a-am… I?"

The female looked at my face and said, "Your in my hallow… that was quite a nasty crash you took."

I felt a cold chill move down my spine, "Heh… sorry about that, I do this thing where I fly real high up. And when I reach the top, I dive down and go real fast… and I was still going pretty fast when I almost… you now… crash…"

Holding out a wing, I added, "My name is Wolf by the way."

The scarlet macaw stared at my wing, but just said, "Failliate, but Fay for short. And why are you holding your wing out?"

Chuckling, I pulled my wing back and said, "Nice to meet you Fay… and that's just something Americans do for a greeting."

Fay looked over at me curiously, and asked, "You're American?"

Forgetting how far I have come, I mentally smacked myself, but decided to answer true fully, I never liked to lie unless it was required, "Yes, I flew all the way from America. Also, do you know how far Rio de Janeiro is from here?"

Fay giggled, and said, "We are in the forest outside of Rio."

"Heh, well… thanks then. I'm going to go find a hollow to call my own then."

When I tried to stand up, I thought I was going to faint from the pain, but I managed to push it to the back of my mind as I walked towards the entrance. I felt a wing be placed on my shoulder, the one I flew into a flag pole a few days ago with. I looked over my shoulder, and I could see Fay looking at me. She seemed to be thinking, but then she asked, "Will I be seeing you around here?"

I glanced outside, and saw the lake past a few trees, and I looked back at Fay and said, "I'll look for a hollow near the lake over there."

She nodded as she took her wing off of my shoulder, and as I looked back outside, I painfully took flight towards a tree I saw a large entrance in. I made wide turns around any tree or obstacle that got in my way, and I was soon flying over the lake. I looked down and gasped, the water was so clear, I could see myself in the water; and I saw how disheveled my feathers were. I made a mental note to fix that later.

When I reached the tree, I flew up towards the entrance, and landed on the lip of the hollow. I poked my head in, and I saw the two blue birds from earlier kissing. The smaller, slimmer one opened its eyes when I made a gasp, and I turned around and took flight… I grumbled to myself out loud, "well… I guess that tree's occupied."

I scanned the edge of the river, and found another with a hollow in it. While I flew over to it, I remembered seeing the two blue birds kissing, and it reminded me of Azure. I had only known her for a few days, but she was something entirely different, she had shown me how to love and care for someone again. I shook my head to get rid of these thought, and I landed on the hallow lip.

This time however, I yelled into the hollow before entering it, "Is anybody in their?"

When no answer came back, I poked my head in, and saw nothing but some leaves here and there, and it was quite spacious… I could use that to my advantage later on. I walked in, and slowly walked around, picking up each brown leaf I found, and returned to the entrance. I threw the old leaves out, and figured I would go gather the things to make a nest, so that it would be claimed as my home. I plucked out two feathers, and grunted as each feather left a sting were they had once been, and laid them in a 'X' across the center of my new hallow.

I walked to the entrance, and looked around the ground. I saw twigs and pieces of broken branches lying around, and I flew down to start collecting them. As I landed, I grabbed a talon full of twigs in one talon, and a small branch in the other. I flew over to the base of my tree, while dragging the branch underneath me on the ground. I repeated this process until there was a sizeable pile by the bottom of my tree, and I proceeded by carrying all the smaller twigs up first, followed by the larger ones after, and finally I lugged the three individual branches up by themselves each.

When I finally landed in my hollow, it was three quarters full. I decided I wouldn't need the branches, so labored as I pushed them out one by one. As I turned back to the inner hallow, it was now two thirds empty. I smiled, and proceeded to build a nest on how I remembered seeing Ray's and Reilla's.

…

**(Azure's P.O.V.)**

I had been looking outside for the entire day. It was only one day after Wolf had left, but now I felt so empty… so alone. The sky seemed to grow dimmer when I thought of Wolf, he had been a stranger, but now… he was something more. Those feelings had only intensified when I had danced with him. The only reason I had disturbed him that night before was, I wanted to be closer to him. After he was brought into my home as a strange looking carnivore bird, I thought he was just going to be a problem for our family, but he had turned out to be much more. I tried to sort through my thoughts, but every time I thought of Wolf, all the sorting would crash down, and leave me even more confused.

I glanced behind me, and saw my parents looking at me with sad expressions, I hadn't spoken a word since Wolf had left, and when I ate, I would only nod or shake my head when asked a question. I never spoke, or did anything, but when Wolf had arrived, I had slowly came out of my shell. Now that he was gone, I didn't say a word since he left. I turned back to look outside, and I saw a blue speck flying across the clearing. I felt myself grow excited, but when I recognized it as being a blue finch, I lost all excitement, and was sadder than before I had mistaken the finch as Wolf.

I heard one of my parents walking up behind me, but I was too sad to really care to look. A wing was laid on my back, and I heard my father ask, "You miss him… don't you?"

Feeling sad already, I sighed and just nodded. He didn't need to say a name for me to know who he was talking about. I lowered my gaze, and I heard my father clear his throat and say, "you know… your mother and I wouldn't hold it to our hearts if you… I don't know… go after him."

That shocked me, I had never thought of leaving my parents. I turned around and looked up at my dad, and asked, "but-"

He held up a feather to my beak. As he lowered his wing, he rested it on my chest, and said, "Follow your heart. What is it saying?"

I looked down at his wing, and thought about that. When I looked back up, I said, "Live with Wolf…"

Ray smiled at me, and he said, "That's my girl. If you leave right now, you should make it to Rio before sunset."

When he finished, I grabbed him as best I could, and gave him a hug, it was one of the few I had ever given him in my entire life. When I released him, I went over to my mother, and gave her a hug also; she gasped in surprise and slowly wrapped her wings around me in a hug. I walked back to the entrance, and looked back at my family, and said, "I love you… bye…"

With that said, I took off, and flew as fast as I could the same way I had seen Wolf fly towards the night before.

**(3****rd**** Person P.O.V.)**

Little did Azure know, an old enemy had watched her fly away, and gave suit to follow after her, seeking revenge at the opportunistic moment…

…

**(Wolf's P.O.V.)**

I gazed back at my nest, and gave a proud huff. I made it larger than I expected, it was big enough for two Hyacinth macaws. I was going to fix that, but I didn't have the energy too, and I just thought that it meant I could stretch out when I sleep now. I flew outside and glided down to the lake. I figured a nice cold dip would soothe wing, and when I had been working on my nest, I saw I had a nasty cut running down the back of my wing.

When I landed in a shallow part of the lake, I proceeded to drench my body in the cool refreshing water. As I hopped out, I could feel my shoulder loosening up, and I started to thoroughly preen my feathers, starting around the cut on my wing. I was planning on doing both wings first, then my back, and finally, to finish my chest last.

…

By the time I had finished my back, the sun had started to go down, and I was working on my chest. I heard a wolf whistle behind me, and when I glanced behind me, I saw a pair of female birds flying by giggling; one was a Scarlet macaw, and the other was a Military macaw. I felt my facial feathers fight to rise up, but they were too wet, instead, I could see them grow a darker shade of blue. I turned around, and continued to finish off my chest. When I had finished, I took flight towards the blue macaws hollow to apologize.

As I flew, I could feel a slight sting in the back of my injured wing, but other than that, it seemed to be just sore. I landed on the lip of their hollow I took a deep breath, and when I spoke into it, I said, "Hey, whoever lives here, could you come here."

I stepped back as I heard someone coming over, and when they appeared, I blanched slightly; it was the female that saw me earlier. She looked at me, and seemed to recognize me, and then I swore I saw fire dance in her eyes. I quickly held up my wings as she took a trembling step towards me, "hey, hey… I didn't mean to. I came over to apologize, okay? I was only looking for a place to call home; I thought this one was empty."

I relaxed slightly when the fire stopped dancing around in her eyes, and she said, "well thanks for the apology, but you should have called in first…"

A faint noise caught my attention, and I jerked my head to the side. The female blue macaw looked at me weirdly, and asked, "What are you doi-…"

"HUSH!" I said. I strained even more, and I heard an extremely faint, "Wolf."

"Did you hear that…?" I asked.

The female looked at me weirdly, and before she could answer, we heard a loud, "WOLF!" it seemed to echo around the clearing, but I was able to pinpoint exactly where it came from.

I turned my head so quickly, it hurt, and what I saw caused me joy, and horror, all at the same time. I yelled at the top of my lungs, "AZURE!"

Azure was flying towards the lake area fast… with a Harpy eagle flying behind her, closing in on her fast. When I looked closer, I recognized the Harpy eagle as the same one I had fought at her home…

I heard the bird next to me gasp, and as she turned towards me, a sorrow filled look on her face, she said, "She'll never make it!"

As I focused on my favorite bird of speed, fighting, and endurance, I said, "She will now…"

**A.N.: Yayyy… a cliffy.**


	6. Azure

**Chapter 6: Azure**

**(Wolf's P.O.V.)**

I zoomed off towards Azure, and I swore the bad timing of hurting my wing, but none the less, I pushed myself as fast as I could. I was closing in on Azure fast, but so was the Harpy she was flying from. I could see the relief swell in her eyes, and not caring who I disturbed, I shouted at the top of my lungs, "DIVE NOW!"

When she dove right away, I was so glad, because the Harpy eagle had just taken a swipe at her, and instead, he hit me, but I flew into him hard enough, that we stopped in midair and plummeted. I ferociously dug my beak into whatever was under me, and bit down as hard as I could. I tasted copper, and heard a deafening yell of pain, and felt a sharp claw dig into my side, and fling me off. When he threw my, it was up, and he flapped his wings as hard as he could, but still landed roughly on the ground. I flapped just as hard, but landed as ungracefully as he did. I glared at him, then flew towards him as fast as lightning, and I felt a searing pain in my side ad he swiped me away with his clawed foot. I rolled in pain, but when I stopped, I remembered who I was fighting for, and stood back up. I focused as much energy as I could, and felt myself turn back into wolf, the most dangerous creature to fight, besides a human. I snarled at him as best I could, and I saw a shimmer of fear in his eyes, and I leapt towards him, ad clamped my fangs down on his wing and gnawed at it, and when I jumped back, it wasn't a moment too soon. He had attempted to bash his beak into the back of my head. I focused my energy into another form, and found myself growing taller; I was looking down at the raptor, who was clearly scared now, I was a human. I grabbed his beak with one hand, and held the other one at ready, but in his line of sight, "I told you what would happen if you messed with her or her family again… I never lie." I closed my open hands fist, and was about to bash him in the head, but Azure hovered in front of me and shook her head. I continued to look at her, and then I let the Raptor go, who crumpled to the ground, and whimpered.

I turned around, and started walking, feeling myself growing smaller by the second, and I was soon a Hyacinth macaw again. I stopped walking, and looked down at my feathers as Azure landed next to me. I turned around, and gazed at the whimpering raptor, and he flinched when he saw me look at him. "You messed up my feathers again… now this will be my last warning… if you ever… EVER… mess with me again, even if it is indirectly, I will kill you, fast." He wilted at the last word and I asked, "Do we understand each other, because you clearly didn't the first time?" and at this I grinned, he started nodding vigorously.

I turned around, wrapped a battered wing around Azure, and started walking towards the lake. I needed a bath, so my feathers would get clean, and I wouldn't get any infections from those _filthy_ raptors claws.

When we neared the lake, I saw many other birds staring at either me, or the raptor that slowly limped away from the clearing. I let go of Azure, and walked into the lake, and proceeded to give myself a bath. I hopped out when I was drenched, and started to preen my feathers, not caring to be perfect, but just to get dry. I stopped when I felt a foreign object moving through my back feathers. I slowly turned my head to see what it was, and grinned when I saw Azure's face, glowing slightly red, running her feathers through my back.

I scooted forward, away from her beak, and shook myself violently, sending drops of water everywhere, but drying myself. I looked back at Azure, and I could see the sparkling in her eyes, and I stepped forward and gave her a hug. I heard two birds land behind me, but neither Azure nor I cared to see who. Azure shivered as she hugged me, and she said, "That's twice now you saved me."

She seemed to sigh as she leaned into me, and I replied, "Well now, I flew into hard objects twice now also…" I felt better when I heard Azure giggle. We pulled away from each other at wings length, and I asked, "What are you doing here Azure? Not that I'm complaining, but you could have gotten lost, or hurt."

She looked into my eyes, and whispered, "To be with you."

I shook my head, and chuckled, "I'm glad you did." Then I pulled her into another hug. I heard a third bird land, and someone cleared their throat.

I turned around, and was met by the curious and slightly scared faces of three birds I met earlier today; Fay, and the blue macaw couple. They all seemed to shift from foot to foot, and finally Fay asked, "Wolf, what are you? And how did you do that… changing?"

I sighed, and I knew this would come up, but didn't know it would be this soon, "I am what you can call, a shape shifter… and I'll tell you tomorrow. I'm tired."

When I looked to my side, I say Azure yawn, "and I'm pretty sure she's tired to…"

I glanced back at the trio of birds, and I said, "Meet me at my hollow at mid-day tomorrow."

Turning around I motioned for Azure to follow me, and as I took flight, I felt Azure's wing graze mine. I smiled as I drifted off towards my hollow, which was noticeable by all the branches and twigs near the base of the tree. I guess that large nest will hold two macaws now, instead of my stretching out.

After I landed in my hollow, Azure landed afterwards, and I asked, "Do you want to sleep in the nest?"

She was looking all around the hollow, and I could see she was amazed at how big it was. When she looked at the nest, she looked at me and asked, "Will you sleep next to me?"

I smiled, and nodded. She smiled and walked towards the twig nest, and sat in it, she looked up at me expectantly, and I walked towards it, smiling. When I climbed in, she immediately wiggled under my wing, and she laid her head across my chest slightly. I kissed the top of her head, and she sighed. When I felt her breathing slow down, and I heard her breathing in deeply, I gazed out of the hollow, and I could see one of the birds from the blue macaw couple looking at me from across the clearing, through the twilight before night. _I'm going to have to build a lead door to prevent others from seeing in here_.

I laid my head down as I slowly felt myself falling asleep… my last thoughts whereof the sweet bird I loved, was sleeping in my wings. I had saved her, she had tried to preen my feathers, and I had her next to me… overall, today was a great day.

…

**(Jewel's P.O.V.)**

I was looking over to the strange being known as Wolf. I have never known someone so strange in my life, yet… sort of noble. Wolf had turned into a form of falcon, a wolf, and finally… a human. When Fay had confronted him about the strangeness, he seemed genuinely tired, and after telling them when they could expect to talk to him. I had watched him fall asleep, and with Blu asleep in the nest, I decided I would join him. I would get some type of question tomorrow… hopefully.

…

**(Wolf's P.O.V.)**

When I woke up, my body was aching all over, and I couldn't quite believe I had did that much the day before. When I felt something press into my side, I glanced down, and I felt all the pain and soreness before wash away. I would gladly trade an arm and leg any day to keep Azure safe, yet I'm glad it hasn't come to that yet… just plenty of cuts. I wanted to be everything she wanted, and needed, _what if I go gather some fruits for her? I saw a few red fruits a few tree's over, and a bush with something black speckled on it._

Glancing outside, I looked at Azure, and smiled. If I was going to do that, I would need to be fast, or else she would wake up. I slowly and carefully stood up, and as I climbed out of the nest, I felt relief when I didn't disturb Azure. I turned back around, and quietly jumped outside, and angled to my left to go grab one of the red fruits. I looked down, and saw that black speckled bush below me, I couldn't tell what the specks were, but I had a good feeling they were berries of some sort.

I landed on the branch of the tree with all these red fruits, and I searched for a large one that didn't seem to have too much green on it. I was so caught up; I didn't hear a bird land behind me.

"Need some help?"

Startled, I turned around and saw the male of the blue macaw couple, "uh, yes."

The blue birds chuckled and flew up and took a red fruit that was not only large, but a dark red, and it seemed to be round, but like an egg would be. "This is a mango, and this is how you would want to find it. So go ahead and look around for one that looks similar to this one."

As I scanned the fruits, I noticed he was about to take off, "Hey, thanks. My name is Wolf."

The blue bird turned back to me, and said, "Nice to meet you Wolf, my name is Blu. Without the 'e'."

I nodded, "thanks again Blu, I guess I'll be seeing you and your mate later today then."

When I started turning my head to the mangos again, I remembered something, and I snapped it towards Blu. I asked, "What kind of berries are on that bush down their?"

He looked down towards the bush and said, "Oh, those are Black berries."

Hearing what he said made me smile, and I thanked him again before he flew off. When I looked back towards the tree, I instantly found a plump red mango. I flew up and grabbed it, and when I had it, I flew back towards the hollow I share with Azure. _i remember when Ray said Black berries are Azure's favorite fruit… and I happened to pick a tree right near a bush full of them. What a great coincidence!_

I landed in the hollow with the mango, and saw Azure still sleeping. I placed the mango along the wall near the entrance, and flew back out. I grabbed a leaf from the top of my tree, and as I flew to the bush, I shaped the leaf until it was like a bowl. I was growing excited as I flew towards the bush, and knew Azure would be even more so if she knew what I had planned for her.

I landed next to the bush, and saw a vine with Blackberries all on it, so I used my beak to snip it off, and I started to pluck each individual berry and place them in the bowl like leaf. When I had finished, I had counted a total of 13 berries, and I grabbed the bowl before flying back home, and to an Azure.

When I landed in the lip of the hollow, I could see Azure was still sleeping, and I slowly set the bowl down as I walked over to her. I climbed into the nest, and I wrapped my wing around her and she seemed to stir now. _i hope I didn't wake her, she deserves as much sleep as she can get._

Then, Azure opened her green eyes, and looked towards me. She seemed to turn a darker shade of blue around her face, and I held up a black speck in my wing. She studied it, and then a smile graced her face when she recognized what it was. I held it out for her to take, and when she did take it, she popped it into her mouth, and closed her eyes as she chewed.

"I know how Blackberries are your favorite, and I thought I could go get breakfast, so I did just that. Thiers a Mango and even a bowl of…"

She looked at me when I didn't finish, and she slowly opened her beak and asked, "Blackberries…?"

I shrugged, and as I stood up, I refolded my wing into my side, but I wouldn't help but grunt as I felt the pressure be put into three cuts. I felt Azure's soft feathers take hold my wing, and she lifted it up to see why I was in pain. She gasped when she saw the three parallel scratches in my side, and when she looked up, she said, "You're hurt…"

Shrugging, I replied, "It was all worth it… for you."

I grinned when she smiled, and she gave me a hug. I groaned when she squeezed a little too hard, and she pulled back quickly. I looked at her, and when I wrapped my wings around her, she laid her head on my shoulder as she rewrapped her wings around me, just this time softer.

I tightened my hold on her, and when I lifted her up, I could hear her full laughter. I walked over to the mango, and let Azure down. I said, "Well, let's eat and get on with our day, I'm going to need a better bath that what I took yesterday." And it was true, every once in a while, I found a patch of feathers that were stuck together from dried blood.

When I took a bite of the Mango, it was juicier than I expected. Azure and I had finished it relatively fast, and I was sitting there as she ate some Blackberries. I sighed as she picked up another berry in her beak, but instead of eating it, she walked over to me with it. I looked at her, and she mumbled, "Take it…"

I reached a wing out, but she jerked her head back, and mumbled out again, "nuh-uhh… your beak." She smiled and I saw the feathers on her face rise when she said this. I couldn't help but grin also, so when I leaned forward, and took it with my beak, Azure pressed her beak into mine, and gave me a kiss and wrapped her wings around me.

Coupled by the fact that was surprised she had just given me a berry from her beak, and the fact she was kissing me, I was so stunned that I fell backwards, bringing Azure with me. She broke the kiss and giggled, while I quickly swallowed the berry. When Azure kissed me again, I hugged her back, and closed my eyes as I indulged myself in the feelings, and the scent of Azure.

We broke gently from the kiss, and as I opened my eyes, I stared deeply into Azure's sparkling green emeralds, and I whispered, "I think I'm in love Azure… with you."

I watched as her smile widely, until she couldn't anymore, and when she grabbed the back of my neck, she replied in a soft voice, laced with something I couldn't identify, but it had a pleasing effect to it, "I love you to Wolf! I'm glad my father felt it right to help you after you crashed," she giggled softly, "into that pole. Or I would have never met you."

She pulled the wing that was on my neck towards her, and she kissed me with even more passion. I felt myself losing it, and I was worried I was going to faint, but when I heard something else, I wish I had. Someone cleared their throat, and Azure froze, I could feel her heart pounding against my chest, and I could also feel her breathing coming in faster, and not because of the kiss. Her beak was a few centimeters from mine. I glanced over and saw Blu, and I asked, "Y-Yes?"

He cleared his throat again and stuttered out, "A-Are we disturbing a-anything?"

I looked back at Azure, and she quickly shook her head. I looked back towards Blu, and said, "No… sorry." I quickly helped Azure up and off of me, and when we were finished, I wrapped a wing around Azure, and she pressed herself into my side, trying to hide herself. I bit back a groan of pain, and said, "You can look back this way…"

Blu slowly turned around, and I could see red beneath his feathers. He poked his head out the hollow entrance, and I couldn't make out what he said, but another blue macaw, and Fay all flew in. I looked at them all, and I sighed, I knew this was going to happen.

When no-one else spoke, I asked, "ok, so what is it you all want to know? Fay, you will go first."

The beautiful bird under my wing slowly found the courage to pull herself out from under my wing, and was standing next to me, but still under my wing, but her chest was pressed into my side as she hugged me. Fay then began, "How where you able to change into all those different things Wolf, I was shocked to say the least when I saw you become a human."

I thought it over, and I replied, "I don't really know how. When I was in America, I did some experiments, and I ended up changing myself. I changed my blood type, and now I have-"

"Blood X…?" I looked over, and saw Blu's beak hanging open.

"How did you know that?"

"I was living in America with my owner when I saw that on the TV."

I chuckled, and said, "Smart bird Blu. Anyways, as I was saying, I'm the only one with that type of blood, and I guess it did something more to me… so next question… Blu's mate."

I saw Blu and his mates feathers rise, and she said, "My name is Jewel by the way… and we aren't mates ye-" she stopped herself, but I knew what she was going to say, "Why did you come down to Rio Wolf?"

When she asked that, I chuckled and said, "I wanted to live somewhere else, and go somewhere where I could see beautiful things." As I finished, I looked at Azure, and she looked the other way, with a faint blush and smile on her face.

When I looked back, I could see the female birds looking at me with a dazed look. Fay said, "You're a lucky girl to be with Wolf… um, what's your name?"

She turned her head towards Fay, and quietly said, "Azure."

Fay smiled, and said, "Well, you a lucky girl to have Wolf Azure…"

I could feel Azure's heartbeat pick up again, and she hugged me harder. I looked at Blu, and nodded my head. He shifted from foot to foot nervously, and then asked, "Why did you let that Harpy Eagle live?"

I sighed, and nuzzled my beak into Azure's cheek, and thought that one over. I was starting to pull away, but Azure answered for me, "I didn't want him to… he's not that needs to kill…"

Sighing again, I nuzzled her cheek again, and said, "And I love Azure too much to do something she doesn't want."

When no-one else spoke up, this time I asked, "Do any of you know where Azure and I can go to relax, or dance?"

Fay instantly said, "There's the beach and the statue."

Blu and Jewel looked at each other, and when Blu looked at me, he said, "There's a bird club in the city run by Nico and Pedro."

I looked back at Azure, and asked her, "Do you want to do any of those things?"

She looked up at me with a thoughtful expression, and then she asked, "Dancing?"

When I looked back up, Jewel smiled and said, "me and Blu were about to head to the club. Wanna come with us?"

Looking at Azure, she nodded, and when I looked back over at them, they both smiled, and I asked, "When will you be leaving?"

"Well… right now." Jewel said.

"Ok, well time to clear the hollow, Azure and I will be out in a sec."

Everyone nodded, and flew out of the hollow, and when I looked at Azure, she pecked me on the beak before running over to the bowl and plucking out a berry. I chuckled as I grabbed the mango left-overs, and chucked it out of the hollow. Azure ran past me, and jumped out of the hallow, flying away to join the others, I followed her lead, and I we were soon flying towards the City of Rio de Janeiro…

_…Dammit… I didn't get to take a bath…_

**A.N.: Ha-ha, how was this chapter?**


	7. Dancing

**Chapter 7: Dancing**

**(Wolf's P.O.V.)**

We had flown into a fruit market, and I had seen the beach from the sky, and thought, _that is one beautiful beach… not as beautiful as Azure though…_

I snapped out of my thoughts when we neared the entrance, and Blu said, "Just wait out here, we will go get Nico and Pedro for you."

I nodded as Fay, Jewel, and Blu entered the tarp. I looked over at Azure, and when she looked back at me, I couldn't help but say, "You know… your eyes are like green emeralds…"

She smiled, and turned away, and I put my wing on the bottom of her beak, and turned it until she was facing me. I let go and pressed the end of my beak against hers, and I just looked into her eyes. I heard someone land behind me, but I just gazed into her eyes. When her eyes flickered to whoever it was behind me, I felt a wing be placed on my shoulder, and roughly turn me around. I came beak to beak with a very aggressive looking Hyacinth macaw, which also appeared to look smug.

"How about you beat it, and leave me and the pretty girl here to talk." The bird said in a gruff voice.

I backed up until I was next to Azure, and I wrapped my wing around her shoulders, and I felt her scoot closer to me. I looked at the smug looking Hyacinth macaw in front of us and stated, "She's already taken, so I think it would be best if you were the one that left."

The Hyacinth seemed to grow frustrated, and when he took a step forward he seemed to tense up, and I continued, "I fought a Harpy twice now, and won twice. I'm pretty sure I can take you on no problem."

He laughed at what I had said, and he took another step until he was just in front of me, and he said, "Then why don't you fight me now then?"

As I started to pull my wing from around Azure's shoulder, I felt her grab it with her own and she looked at me before shaking her head. I grunted, and I just glared back at the Hyacinth in front of me. He smiled as he took a wing, and roughly shoving me back, and causing me to fall on my back. When he saw me fall, he laughed, and took Azure's wing with his own, and this caused me to become infuriated. I have always fought back my blind rage before, but he was slowly causing it to become loose.

I jumped back up, and I walked over to the Hyacinth, and I curled up my wing up, and waited for him to face me. When slowly turned towards me, he said, "Didn't get enough yet, did you…"

"Nope, not until you touched my girl!" and I flung my wing forward, launching all my body weight behind it. When my wing collided with his beak, he grunted in surprise and pain. I yanked my wing back, and massaged it with my other, that is what I call a punch. I watched as he groaned, and when he looked back at me with a fire in his eyes, I looked at Azure, and said, "Back up…"

Focusing on the bird in front of me, I felt myself growing taller, and when I saw the fear in his eyes grow, I said, "This is what an American hawk looks like… if one ever attacked a human, the human would lose, or win with severe injuries. Now, you're a lot smaller than a human. If you don't leave within the next 10 seconds, I will do to you what I did to that Harpy Eagle… 10…"

He stared at me, and I continued, "… 9…" he stood up, and fell over again, "… 8…" the fear in his eyes grew, "… 7…" I scraped my claws along the ground, causing sparks to fly to my surprise, even though I didn't show it, "… 6…" He stood up, and shakily spread his wings, "… 5…" and he was gone, leaving a few blue feathers where he had been standing.

I closed my eyes, and felt myself growing smaller, and I held my wing open, and when I felt a familiar warmth press into my side, I opened my eyes and looked at Azure. All the anger I felt before disappeared, and I said, "I'm sorry Azure… I wasn't going to fight, but when he grabbed your wing… I felt I had to do something…"

A new feeling moved through my neck, and I tried to look over, but I couldn't see what Azure was doing. I think she was preening my neck feathers, and it felt… _good…_ I felt myself slacken, and when Azure looked at me, I heard her giggle, but she continued to preen my feathers. _I have got to do this for her some time; it feels really… really good._

When I trio of voices came out from the tarp, Azure stopped and I straightened up again. We looked to the entrance of the tarp, and a yellow canary, a bulbous Cardinal, and Blu all came out. While Pedro gave a wolf-whistle, Nico said, "hey hot-wing, what are you and your friend doing out here? You and your friend should be inside partying with every other bird of the feather."

We started walking towards them, and as they walked into the club, I was astounded to see the multitude of avian species circling the top of the tent, with all the other birds standing around tables, or on the dance floor. When we entered, a multitude of wolf-whistles and cat-calls assailed towards us, and I wasn't able to tell if they were for me, or Azure; but latter sunk deeper into the formers side.

When we passed a table, it had a military macaw, and two blue and gold macaws. They all giggled after we passed, and I could make out, "…the guy that took a bath in the lake. I told you he was fineee…" another chorus of giggles erupted from behind us, and I'm glad Azure didn't hear any of that… I barely heard it. It seemed odd to me, but it felt like my side of the room had more girls than Azure's side.

After i passed a table with two Scarlet macaws and another blue and gold macaw, I heard one of them say, "look at his tail feathers… their well-kept for a guy… *sigh* to bad he's already taken."

I had to fight myself from blushing, but it quickly vanished when Azure pecked me on the cheek, I glanced down at her and murmured, "Thanks."

She only nodded, and I guessed she had heard what the female birds have been saying about me. I chuckled, and said, "You know, you have nice tail feathers as well…" I glanced down at Azure, and I could see she was blushing. I made it seem like I wasn't looking, but I caught her looking back at her tail feathers.

We had followed Blu onto the dance floor, and found Jewel talking with Fay. When we were close to them, Nico and Pedro flew up to stage, and started playing some drums to liven to room up a little bit more. Blu turned around and said, "They are going to be playing a few songs tonight, feel free to stay as long as you want."

"Ok, thanks." I said back. I looked at Azure, who was looking up at me, and I said, "Well, when a song comes up, I guess we will dance, unless you want to do something else."

Azure just shook her head, and I smiled. Pretty soon a song started to play, and I heard Nico singing out a Tune while Pedro covered up the pauses in between. I took Azure's Wing, and we started to dance, mindful not to bump into other couples.

…

Hot-wings, Samba de Orly, Corpo Suado, Valsa Carionca, and lots of other songs had been playing, and luckily, a slow song was ending just now. This had been the best song for Azure and I, and as we listened to the last few guitar strings being played, we slowly leaned towards each other. I kissed Azure gingerly on the beak, and she kissed back, and when the song ended, wolf whistles and applauding had filled the tarp. I pulled away from Azure, and when we looked around, many of the birds were looking at us, or Blu and Jewel. I didn't want to seem modest, but it seemed like a cast majority were looking at Azure and I. I looked over, and I could see Blu and Jewel were also looking at us.

I couldn't help but let a goofy grin plaster my face, while an embarrassed Azure hid her face in my chest feathers. When the noise had subsided, Nico and Pedro flew from the stage and landed in front of us. Nico was smiling and said; "Now that was some dancing, bird…"

Pedro looked over at Azure, and then at me and said, "You were the Love hawk! Feel free to come by whenever you want…"

Nodding my head, I steered Azure towards the entrance, and when people saw where we were headed, they moved apart, but not before giving us additional claps. I don't know how, but I heard, "woo, if he can dance like that, I wonder what_ else _he can do…" I looked towards where I think I heard that come from, and I saw a female Military macaw blush when I made eye-contact with her. I faced back forward, and I heard one of her friends hiss out, "_Oooo…_ he _heard_ you!" a pair of giggles ensued, and then we were out of the tarp.

A cool breeze hit us, and I could see the moon above us, I looked at Azure, and I asked her, "Do you want me to carry you?"

She seemed like she was going to shake her head no, but then she yawned. She nodded her head sleepily. I chuckled before I flew above her, and grabbed her in my talons, and flew off towards out home. While I flew, I would look around and see many humans walking around on the street below, I was so caught up in my sight-seeing, I missed the telltale of shifting below me, I looked up, and I could see the edge of the forest nearing us as I flew on.

We were above the ocean of trees, and I saw a clearing ahead of us, with a sparkling mass in front of it. I looked from side to side, and then I saw it… a pile of sticks near the bottom of a tree.

When I got closer, I prepared myself by slowing down, and I brought my wings in close as I hovered in the opening of the hollow. I gently lowered Azure onto the floor, and I landed besides her, and picked her up. She nuzzled into my chest, and I heard her yawn once more. I walked to the nest, and when I tried to lower Azure into it, she held onto me tighter. I figured I could make it work, even though I would feel pain at first, it would slowly disappear.

I sat down into the nest, and lowered myself sideways into it, bringing Azure with me. When I had settled down, Azure pressed her beak into mine, which surprised me; I had thought she was asleep. She opened her beak slightly, and as she breathed out, I heard he whisper, "Goodn- *yawn*…night…"

Nuzzling into her neck, I wished her a good night as well before I fell asleep.

**A.N.: yea, yea, it is a short chapter, but I didn't want to put all the good stuff in this chapter… XD next chapter will be done before you even read this.**


	8. Bath Time

**Chapter 8: Bath Time**

**(Azure's P.O.V.)**

When I awoke the next morning, wolf wasn't there, and I felt myself grow worried. I heard flapping coming from outside of the hollow, so I got up, and walked to the entrance. When I arrived, I was plowed over, and I felt myself fall on something soft. A heard a groaning coming from under me, and when I stood up and turned around, I saw Wolf laying on the ground, "If you flew into me, how did you get underneath me?"

He looked up at me, and grabbed me with his wings and pulled me down on top of him. He started to move his wings along my sides and under my wings, I couldn't stop laughing. He rolled us over, until he was on top of me, and he pushed himself away, and walked towards the entrance, he watched me regain my breathing, and he said, "I had to roll over so you wouldn't get hurt… didn't know you were going to be right there. Anyways, I found an area we could take a bath in without prying eyes."

I had finally calmed down, and when I looked back at him, he gestured to the outside. I smiled, and when I stood up, he flew out of the hollow, and I followed him out. He made a complete circle around our tree, and flew into the forest. I flapped even harder, until I was gliding next to Wolf. I heard a gurgling noise up ahead of us, and I saw a small stream ahead of us, with a miniature waterfall upstream. I looked over at Wolf, and I didn't see him, I looked the other way, and I still didn't see him. I looked down, and I saw Wolf, flying upside-down.

I giggled as he smiled at me, and then he dove down, and righted himself up, and then landed on the edge of the creek. When I landed next to him, he stepped into the creek, and grabbed my wing. He pulled me in after him, and we walked towards the waterfall. When I stepped under it, his feathers instantly became stuck to his body, and I couldn't help but blush. The muscles he used to fly with showed how big they were when his flight feathers were soaked, and his feathers on his chest just, well, didn't seem to move. He pulled me towards him, and when I entered the chilling water, I gasped, and hugged Wolf to get warmer.

**(Wolf's P.O.V.)**

Ray had told me never to bathe in front of females, unless I was close to them, and not to bathe with one, unless I was even closer. He had told me that if I was ever to bathe in front of Azure, then I would have made him proud. He only told me why, when he was sure no-one was around. He had said, '_if Azure will watch you bathe, or if she takes a bath with you… you will have finally gotten her to leave her shell enough, and you will have succeeded in capturing her heart…"_

Now, I was taking a bath with Azure, but not only that, she had made physical contact under the waterfall. I pulled Azure away from the water with me, and when I pulled back, I admired her form; slender, petite, and best of all, she was beautiful to look at. Her personality not only added to the appeal, but it was the highlight of knowing Azure. I snapped myself out of it, and I walked up next to her. With my wings, I lowered her until she was lying in the water, and I whispered, "Relax…"

I lowered my beak to her shoulders, and started to preen the back of her wing gently, and slowly. I figured I could repay her back since she had preened me twice now.

I had just finished a wing, and I was moving through her back feathers, and I would move all the way down to her tail feathers, and come back up. Every time I repeated the process, Azure would shiver, and she would breathe out. Just as I was finishing her back, I started to move around her until I was by her wing that was still wet.

I moved down her wing, and when I finished her primaries, I would bring my beak up to the top of her wing yet again, and continue down. I repeated this process until I reached her wing-tip. I walked to the front of her, and as I asked her to stand, I started to work on her neck, and I could practically hear her heart rate picking up. Pretty soon, her breathing did as well, and when I looked up at her face; her eyes were closed. When I finished her neck, I wasn't sure if I was supposed to continue with her chest and stomach or not, so I opened my beak, and asked, "Azure… do you want me to finish? All that's left is the front of you."

She opened her eyes, sighed, and shook her head. I nodded, and as I started to preen my own feathers, azure grabbed my beak, and said, "watch…" when she released my beak, she started preening her feathers, and I couldn't help but ask, "why?"

She sighed and looked up at me, then said, "one day I might let you preen me entirely…"

When she went back to preening the rest of her feathers, I was left to ponder what she meant by _'one day'._ I was watching her work, and every once in a while, she would look up, to make sure I was watching I guess.

When she finished, she sighed, and I guess that meant I could start preening my feathers. When I had started to preen, I was surprised when Azure walked up to me, and picked my beak up, and said, "Stop… I'm going to preen _you_ now."

When she started to preen me, I felt like a smooth breeze washed through my mind. Azure was working fast, but just as efficiently as I had. With every comb of her beak through my feathers, I would shudder and I felt Azure, more than once, nip my neck tenderly while she preened the feathers. When she finished, she started to preen my chest feathers, but I was too relaxed to notice. When she started to preen lower on my abdomen, I was shocked back into realization, and I quickly backed up.

"Ouch!" when I pulled back, she had currently been holding a feather, so I was effectively plucked. She looked up at me, and blew the feather out of her beak, and asked, "What is it?"

As I rubbed the sore spot below my chest, I looked into her eyes, and said, "_one day_ I'll let you preen me entirely, also." I grinned at the end, as she rolled her eyes. I started preening what was left of my wet feathers, and when I looked myself over, I nodded, and stepped out from the cool area into the sunlight. Azure followed behind me, and when I looked her over, I smiled at my handiwork, and Azure looked down at herself. When she looked back up, Azure smiled and said, "Thanks."

"No, thank you." I said back, and I heard her giggle. I shrugged, and an idea popped into my head. "How would you like to see me fly fast…?" I saw a spark of curiosity flare up in Azure's eyes, "It might show you why I couldn't avoid the pole…"

"Sure, just don't crash again." She laughed, and I had to join in with that.

Looking around, I changed myself into a Peregrine Falcon and I said, "Go wait in our tree, just keep looking over the lake; you will know when it is me…"

…

I was now up in the sky, preparing to do my dive. I was looking down, and I could barely make out the clearing. _Well… it's now or never. _I tilted my body almost at a ninety degree angle, and I felt myself slowly gaining speed, and then I was going fast. I could see individual birds flying around below me, and as I could see detail now, I started to pull up, and heard the popping noise of the air drafts.

Now that I was speeding towards the clearing, I saw lots of birds lining the clearing… _sneaky Azure. Ha-ha, guess I'll put on a show then._

I flew down under the canopy, and when I burst through the foliage, I saw the lake speeding under me fast. As I dove into it, I felt my speed diminish, but before it did too much, I performed an ark, and broke the surface, and spun around like a cork-screw, effectively spreading water everywhere, and hitting a few bystanders. When I stopped my speed, I looked around and saw all the shocked faces, but that wasn't was I was looking for. When I saw Azure standing in the hollow entranceway, smiling at me, I flew towards her… fast.

I shifted into a Hyacinth macaw, and when I landed on the rim, I quickly soaked her by giving her a wet hug. I pulled away, and quickly flew away… I landed on the ground outside the tree, and when I saw Azure poke her head out of the hollow, she was pissed… beyond pissed. I didn't even know she could get mad. I chuckled, and I shook myself to get rid of most the water. I was glad that most the birds had left, but a few had remained, and those that remained started to laugh.

Looking down, I looked like a Blue puff ball, and the yellow near my beak was almost completely hidden. I heard a wet sound in front of me, and when I looked forward, I saw Azure. She seemed to have a fire in her eyes, and as I chuckled nervously, she smiled. _I don't know what I'm more afraid of at the moment; her beautiful smile… or the fire in her eyes. Maybe I shouldn't have soaked her._

Chuckling nervously, I asked, "Please don't hurt me…"

She grinned even wider, and the fire seemed to grow bigger, or maybe it was just me. She leaned forward, and gently rubbed her beak against mine, and said, "Why don't you go wait in the hollow?"

I nodded, and flew towards the hollow, but not before dashing to the berry bush, and plucking a Blackberry vine. As I flew up, I saw a toucan fly next to me, and he quietly said, "Tsk, tsk, tsk… nothings more dangerous than a mad female… names Rafeal… MEU Dues! Bye"

He left just as soon as Azure flew up, and she took his spot in the air as we flew towards the hollow. I looked over at her, and she still had that scarier than scary expression, I made a nervous laugh, and she just smiled wider.

I landed inside the hollow, and when I turned around, I didn't see Azure, so I quickly walked over to the nest, and set the Blackberries near it. A dark shadow blocked out the entrance, and Azure alighted inside with a large leaf gripped in her talons. She looked at me, and then when she faced the entrance, I looked with a worried expression across the clearing, and saw Rafeal and Blu standing on a branch, with Jewel standing in her hollow. I gulped just as Azure covered most the entrance with the leaf, making it hard to see where she was. I heard her walking around, but I don't know where she is.

A wet wingtip rubbed across my chest, and as I gulped, I felt something cold and wet press into my wing. I looked over, and I could faintly make out Azure, her chest pressed against my wing, and she asked, "Why Wolf… why did you get me wet?" she asked in a sweet voice. I didn't know how to respond to that, and she pressed a wing into my chest, and I could feel cold droplets of water dropping on my stomach. She raised her beak next to my head, and whispered; "Now you're going to have to get me dry…" I now figured out what that sweet way she was talking to me was; seduction…

Her wing was rubbed down my chest as she drew herself closer to my body, and she continued, "I think it is that time Wolf…" I felt my body shiver as I was left to speculate what she meant. I felt her beak be brought extremely close to mine, and she said even quieter, "You get to preen me entirely now Wolf…" I sighed in relief. _Bad Wolf, bad, bad… she wouldn't think like that…_

She kissed me again, but this time I felt confident, "Slowly…" and as she kissed me, a cold weight dropped into my stomach as I quickly lost my confident smile. I remembered how slow her family was when they were flying, and they called that fast… _by God no… that will take forever!_

I never was a person that liked doing stuff slowly… this was going to be a long afternoon…

* * *

><p><strong>(Blu's P.O.V.)<strong>

Rafeal sighed, and when I looked at him, I asked, "What do you think she's going to do to him?"

He turned to face me, and when he looked worried, I swallowed, "I don't know, _mi amigo_. I don't know." He looked behind him and when he looked forward, he whispered, "Nothing is more dangerous that a mad female Blu. Not even my **children**!"

I shuddered at the thought, and I was brought back into a flashback at how his little demons treated Jewel and I when we had first met them. That was why I didn't want to have chicks with Jewel all that much. I know that is why we were brought together, but I didn't want to rush into it… just look at Rafael and Eva. Family so big, not even two grown toucan adults can manage them.

Jewel wanted chicks… I noticed ever since we had first run into Rafael's chicks. Whenever we flew by a family of any type of avian species, she would gaze longingly at the chicks as they scampered around and played. I was just glad she hadn't brought up the topic yet, we haven't been flying around families with chicks that much. I looked at Rafael and thought for a second, then asked, "What is it like to have a family, Rafael?"

He sighed, and said, "it's not something you explain Blu, it's something you _experience_ with your _familia."_

After he said that, it left me even more confused, I started walking toward the hollow entrance, and Rafael said, "Well, have a good night Blu."

"Thanks Rafael, you to." I said before he left.

I walked inside, and I saw Jewel sitting near the nest, and she seemed to be in deep thought. When I walked up to her, I wrapped my wings around her, and gave her a kiss on the beak. When I pulled away, she looked at me, and asked, "Blu…?"

"Yes."

"I want chicks." I felt myself fall back, and I saw black swallowing my vision. _Aw crap…_

* * *

><p><strong>(Wolf's P.O.V.)<strong>

_Finally… I'm almost done… never doing that again!_

I was now working on Azure's chest, she had lain down on her back to make it easier to preen her feathers, but other than that, she still had me spend a few seconds on each feather. I did enjoy preening her, but at this speed, it was just tedious.

I was working on her stomach for about a good five minutes, and when I had finished her stomach, I sighed; I was finally finished. I stood up, and I looked at where I guessed Azure's head was, and when I brought my beak close to her, I could hear her sleeping. I picked her up, and carried her over to our nest, and when I lay on my back, I settled her down on top of me, and started to succumb to the slumber I had been awaiting.

…

I felt something pressing into me painfully hard, and when I opened my eyes, it was still dark out, but the wind must have blown the leaf down, because I could see Azure shivering in the moonlight. My wings were wrapped around her, but I guess being on top of me wasn't going to keep her warm enough. I got up, and settled her next to be, and I used my wings to hold her to me even tighter. The wind must have gotten to her, because she was cold, I got up, and hurriedly grabbed the leaf from the floor, and put it where I was in the nest, and switched places with Azure. The leaf should keep the wind chill from seeping under her, and I fluffed up my feathers, and buried Azure under my wings, and held her close to me.

She slowly stopped shivering, but I myself started to feel cold, I looked at the wonderful bird below me that I was willing to keep warm, and that was enough to get me through the night, and not freeze myself.

…

_I guess last night wasn't that bad… could have been worse… god forbid if I had allowed Azure to get cold_.

If was morning, and I had sporadically woken up in the middle of the night from the cold, but every time the wind died down, I would grow warm again. I could feel Azure shifting under my wing, and I guess that meant she was waking up.

Azure slowly opened her eyes, and I was greeted by the green eyes. She smiled at me, and as I pulled my wing up, it was extremely stiff. I stood up, and managed to stifle a groan, but I couldn't stop myself from falling forward.

"Ouch…" _damn… that sounded weak. I must be out of it._

I heard a giggle that warmed my heart, and as Azure got out of the nest, she asked, "Need some help?"

Nodding my head the best I could, she reached a wing down and touched my back, but I felt the warmth of her wing more than her touch. She withdrew her wing, and she said in a shocked voice, "You're cold!"

After she took her wing away, I said, "Well, it was a cold night last night. I couldn't let you freeze."

She rolled be over, and I could see the tears in her eyes as she asked, "What were you thinking, you will be sick before noon."

I just groaned, and I said, "Go get Blu, he's a smart bird, he might be able to help us better with this."

Azure didn't seem to want to go, but she nodded reluctantly, and I saw her fly out of the hollow, but not before giving me a quick peck on the beak.

**(Azure's P.O.V.)**

When I woke up this morning, I had been exceptionally warm and comfortable, but as I sped across the clearing, all I felt was cold dread. I remembered when mother had gotten cold like this once, and she had kept it to herself; she had almost died that week.

Blu and Jewel's hollow wasn't that far, and when I landed in the lip, I could see the two birds were just waking up. They looked at me as I sniffed. I wiped my eyes with my wing before speaking, "Blu, Wolf is cold… he said to ask you what to do."

Instead of Blu answering, Jewel shot up and asked, "What do you mean by cold?" her voice seemed alarmed, and I'm guessing she had more experience with this than Blu, who just stood there, with a confused look on his face.

"It's the cold that can kill." I said. When I said this, Blu jumped into action, saying, "We need to take him to the sanctuary!"

I glanced at Jewel, and she said, "Blu's right, humans can fix anything, especially this weird one…"

* * *

><p><strong>(Túlio's P.O.V.)<strong>

_Ah… this is some good stuff. What did Linda call it again? Hot coca? Well, it still tastes great._

I set down my mug, and I looked outside. What I saw made me cough uncontrollably, startling some of the birds near me awake. They squawked angrily in protest, but I ignored them as I opened the window along the wall. The windows are supposed to remain closed to keep any injured birds from flying away before they were ready, but this was an emergency.

Four blue birds flew into the room before I shut the window. Two spix macaws, or Blu and Jewel; carried in a large Hyacinth macaw by the wings. The fourth macaw of the group was a young looking Hyacinth macaw, which ran over to the other bigger Hyacinth macaw as Blu and Jewel set it down. The large Hyacinth macaw stood up, and as it walked away, it glided to floor, it was squawking the whole way. As it started to shimmer, I rubbed my eyes, and I looked again. Yes, it was shimmering, and suddenly, it turned into a human teenager, who was saying, "…said I'm not sick, I'm just cold…" and then it was a macaw again.

"LINDAAA!" I yelled. I'm not sure if I was seeing things, but I knew I was going to need help if I was. The Hyacinth macaw that was still squawking fell down, and remained silent.

A sound of footsteps came from the hallway near the back room, and Linda came running around the corner, and saw the 3 birds on the counter. Blu squawked, and pointed his foot over at the other end of the table, and Linda hurriedly looked over and saw the Hyacinth that I couldn't take my eyes from.

She ran over to it and when she touched it, she pulled her hands back, and looked at me. "Túlio, this bird had hyperthermia.

That got me to the core, whether I saw an illusion or not, I wasn't going to let that bird die on my watch…

**A.N.: there, I'm finished with this chapter… romance makes things so much easier, and funnier, and also, look forward to next chapter. And also, I'm not sure if you guys will like it, or hate me for it, but there will be slight fluff in the next two chapters… before an evil returns… XD**

**-also, every author agrees when they write, 'blu is afraid to have chicks at first'**


	9. Recovery

**Chapter 9: Recovery**

**(Azure's P.O.V.)**

Wolf had been asleep for half a day now. I couldn't help but feel this was my fault, I had kept him up the night, and it was to dry me. I felt the tears running down my feathers, and I was fighting a losing battle against a sobbing fit. I missed my parents, but I missed Wolf even more. I looked over at Wolf, and I scooted closer to him and wrapped his un-bandaged wing over me, and pressed my face into his feathers, and cried even more.

I could feel myself slowly slipping away, but I didn't want to sleep when Wolf was possibly dying. I tried to focus on what the doctor, Túlio had told me; Wolf was lucky he had still been moving. The wounds he had accumulated within the last week testified to just that; he had multiple lacerations, a few bruised ribs, and he was overall fighting with his reserves. And in other terms, he had cuts everywhere, he was hurt on the inside of his body, and he was close to quitting. Everything I just thought about made me even more mentally exhausted, and I slowly drifted off into slumber.

…

A soft groan disturbed my nightmarish sleep, just to bring me into another nightmare. I looked at Wolf, to see if he was awake, or showing any signs of like besides breathing. I slumped when I realized it had just been a false alarm, and I settled my head back down in defeat. Another groan, this time louder, brought my full attention to Wolf, and I carefully watched his every movement. He slowly shook his head, and when he tried to stand up, I quickly moved out from under his wing, which he didn't seem to notice.

When he opened his eyes, he looked at me, and he grinned. I smiled weakly in return, and I felt fresh tears spilling down my facial feathers. Wolf's smile disappeared instantly, and as he walked up to me and wrapped his wings around me, I did the same, and started sobbing into his shoulder quietly. "Shh… sh… what's wrong Azure? Tell me and I will fix it."

After I settled down a bit, I looked into his eyes, and I said, "That strange doctor said you were almost dead… when we brought you in… how did you go through everything?"

Wolf looked at me confused, and then he glanced around the room. I followed his gaze, and I could see all the birds sleeping, minus a few watching us every once in a while. He faced me again, and as I looked back at him, he said, "First of all, I have a special soul, you know that. Secondly, I'm a tough piece of… never mind… and the main reason; is you. You give me the strength to fight through every day, but everything finally caught up with me, and you know the rest." He finished, and he just rested his beak on the end of my beak.

**(Wolf's P.O.V.)**

After I had finished telling Azure how she was my light in the night, I rested my beak against hers and looked into her eyes. She seemed stunned, but she stopped crying, and that is what made me smile, and even in the dark, I could see the sparkle in her eyes return.

A cough made us both look over at the hallway, which had a human with large glasses standing in the light. He slowly walked towards us, and Azure whispered, "That's the strange doctor that fixed your cuts."

I looked back at her, and when the doctor was close, she fluttered onto his shoulder. He slowly and gently picked me up, and he turned around, and walked towards the lit hallway. When we were in the hallway, he opened a door, and inside was a sort of coffee room. He set me down on the round table in the center of the room, and closed the door behind him. Azure fluttered down to the table top next to me. The strange man turned around and sat in a chair across from us, and took a shaky breath in.

Turning to Azure, I asked, "What is wrong with him?"

"You turned into a human in front of him, but before you fainted, you turned back into a bird like me." Azure stated.

I chuckled, and when I glanced at the man, he was studying me intensely. I turned around, and when I jumped off the table, I turned myself into a human, and instantly felt a huge energy drain in my body… or I really was using my reserve energy. I turned around as the man gasped, and I chuckled. I pulled a chair out, and sat in it, and I held an arm out to Azure, and she jumped on it. I brought my arm to my chest, and when she leaned into my chest, I wrapped my other arm around her, and she laid her head across my arm I just wrapped around her.

When I looked up at the man, I said, "hello doctor Túlio. My name is Wolf, and this here is Azure. I can communicate with birds while I'm a human, but I can assure you that I am very much human. I can answer any questions you have, but just know that if I feel that I don't want to, I won't answer some questions."

He swallowed, readjusted his classes, and asked, "How are you able to change into a bird, if you're a human?"

_Another one of those questions, _"I don't know myself, I just know that I can; I can also turn into other animals as well, but the only one I have tried is well… a wolf."

Túlio nodded, and he asked again, "what were you first? A bird, or a human?"

"I was a human for seventeen years, and I le-"

"You're the same age as me Wolf," Azure said.

When I looked down at Azure, and I smiled, "Are you now? what a coincidence."

After I said that, I looked up at Túlio, and he had a curious, then he asked, "What did she say… pardon my asking."

Azure giggled, and I said, "She is the same age as me, now, do you have any more questions? It has been a long night, and every time I change, I grow more tired."

He seemed to be thinking of one last thing, and he finally said, "How did you get so beat up, and still find the will to keep going?"

When I looked down at Azure, she made a _coo-ing_ noise, and I replied, "I was fighting to protect this one. And for my wings, I flew into a pole when I met Azure's family, and when I came to Rio, I crashed into a tree with the other. As for how I did it…" I lifted Azure up slightly, and she kissed my cheek.

"Tell him."

I looked back at Túlio, "… I love Azure. I spent so much time with her, I slowly grew closer until… well… the love blossomed."

The doctor that healed me, found out I was not only a bird, but a human, and that I had fallen in love with a bird, just stared at me. He nodded, and as he rose from his chair, he walked towards the counter behind him, and slowly took out a paper cut from the cabinet. He shakily turned on the faucet, and filled the cup to the brim. When he shakily raised it to his mouth, he splashed water on his overcoat a few times, and drank all the water. When he finished, he crumpled the cup, and took a deep breath in, and let it out. When he opened his eyes, he looked at me, he muttered a name, and I barely caught it before he collapsed where he was.

I quickly got up, but when Azure yelped in shock, I looked down at her and said, "I'm so sorry Azure, let me just handle this real fast."

I gently put her on the table-top, and I ran to the door. I opened it, and yelled out, "Linda, come to the coffee room! A doctor Túlio needs your help!" I heard many yells of anger come from the room Túlio had taken us from, I was left guessing I woke many sleeping birds. I ran back to the doctor, and I lifted him up, and I have to admit, it was really hard. He may be skinny, but I was exhausted.

I walked him over to a chair, and I sat him down in it. I held my finger up to his throat, and I felt a pulse. I laid a hand on his chest, and I could feel the steady breathing, and after doing all that, I sighed in relief. I looked at Azure, and when she looked back at me, she asked, "Will he be alright?"

"Yea, he just fainted. Guess he didn't take the information in to well."

She nodded her head, and as I sat down, I heard Azure walk up to me. I looked at her, and held my left arm out for her. She smiled as she hopped onto my arm, and I brought it back to my chest to keep her warm. I wrapped my right hand across her body, and I closed my eyes. _Today had been a long day._

A soft scuffling sounded outside the room, but I dismissed it as being the angry birds **(heh, get it)** that I had woken up, so I left my eyes closed. When Azure screeched, "WOLF, LOOK OUT!" I shot my eyes open, and say a woman with a wooden bat swing down at me, all I had time to do was unwrap Azure with my right hand, and bring my forearm up and over my head. A loud _**clang**_ was heard, and I felt a pain shoot through my arm, but I quickly twisted my arm and hand, and rolled my shoulder, and flung the bat from the woman's hands, and it hit the wall opposite Túlio.

"DAMMIT! OWWW!" I stood up and kicked the chair away from me and pushed past the woman, but before I left, I spat out, "TÚLIOS FINE!" And then I sped off back down the room to where Azure and I had originally been. I gently lowered Azure to the main table top, and proceeded in taking off my over-shirt. I was left standing in only my white under-shirt, but I looked at my right forearm, and quickly pressed my shirt to the bleeding cut and grunted as I felt the pain.

"Azure… do you… see any bandages?"

While Azure looked around, I heard a bird say, "Quiet down already, we're trying to sleep in here!" I snapped my head towards a cage, and saw a rusty colored scarlet macaw.

"I was just hit with a bat from a crazy woman, sorry if I'm a lil loud!" my voice was dripping with sarcasm. I smirked at when the Scarlet's beak dropped, and I hissed out, "And yes, I can understand you."

I turned back around, and when I saw Azure looking around, I said softer, "Don't worry about it Azure. I just won't be able to turn back into a bird, unless I want my feathers to get blood in them."

She looked at me, and I just sighed, I let my head drop to the counter, and I heard Azure walking towards me. When I felt a wing rub my cheek, I glanced at Azure, and I chuckled. I loved how Azure could make me feel better.

* * *

><p><strong>(Linda's P.O.V.)<strong>

After the angered teenager stormed out of the room, I looked over, and heard Túlio groan. He sat up, and when he did, he opened his eyes and looked around. When he saw me, he asked, "Where'd Wolf go?"

I looked at him with a blank expression, and said, "Who?"

"there was a kid in here. Where did he go?"

I stared at the ground and said, "OOOoohhh… that kid. He went back to the treatment center…"

He didn't hear my uncertainty, or he was too busy standing up, but when he did, he saw a dent in the wall, and the bat lying on the ground. He made a confused noise, but walked out of the room, and I followed behind him. When we arrived in the Treatment room, we saw the kid slumped over the counter, holding his shirt to his arm. We stopped walking, and I would hear him talking to the slender Hyacinth macaw in front of him, "…feathers to get blood in them." I watched as the female macaw walked up to him, and rubbed his cheek with its wing. The teenager looked up at the female macaw, and chuckled.

Before I could stop him, Túlio walked into the room and asked, "Wolf, what are you doing in here? The birds need to sleep."

I stepped up next to Túlio as the teenager looked over, but when he saw me, he instantly stood up and looked alert. He said, "Keep her away from me!"

Túlio glanced at me, but all I could do was turn my head away, he would soon find out why anyways. I heard his voice directed away from me, and he asked, "Why?"

When I looked back over at him with guilty eyes, and he seemed to freeze, but when he pulled his Shirt away from his arm, I saw a gash in his arm, and he said, "This is why… now do you have any bandages or gauze I can wrap this in?"

I heard Túlio gasp, and when he looked at me in shock, he quickly moved over to a cabinet, and pulled out some dressings, and a roll of Gauze. He walked over and held them out to Tyler, who snatched them away, and tore them open and started to wrap his wound rather fast. He glanced at Túlio as he did this and said, "Sorry, I'm still a little mad," he glanced at me, but looked back at Túlio, "about what happened. And also, could you feed this bird," he gestured at the Scarlet macaw behind him, "more than you do, or better… he's a grumpy little ass…"

The macaw squawked at Wolf, who just grunted. He stared at his shirt, and said, "Also, we need to burn my shirt. It was my blood on it."

After he said this, Túlio asked, "And why do we need to burn it? We can just throw it away."

Wolf shook his head and said, "I did something that changed me… permanently. When I messed around with a home-made lab, I did something that changed my blood type…"

I couldn't hold the gasp back, and Túlio looked at me with a confused expression, and Wolf looked at me… expectantly. He soon continued, "I now have a blood no-one else has, blood X. Blu told me about how you and him saw it on TV before, so I'm not surprised that you know about it…"

He stared at me before adding, "You can fill Túlio in, and I'm going to go to sleep with Azure."

He walked around the countertop, and he sat down in an empty bird cubicle, and he started to shimmer, and when I blinked, there was a Hyacinth macaw sitting where Wolf had been. The Hyacinth macaw squawked, and the slender looking Hyacinth flew over to it. When the Slender macaw landed near the one covered in bandages, it was smaller. That must be Azure, which meant the larger Hyacinth was Wolf.

I glanced at Túlio, and he said, "Well… we both have things to talk with each other about now…"

…

**(Azure's P.O.V.)**

Wolf had thrown caution to the wind, again, and decided he would sleep with me as a bird… not that I mind. When he asked for me to come to him, I happily flew over to him. When I was next to him, he pulled me close to him, and smothered me in a kiss. After we broke it, I could make out a bird mumbling somewhere behind us. I was about to turn around and glare at whoever it was, but Wolf gave me another kiss, and this time, he said, "Let them grouch… their just jealous that I have an amazingly beautiful bird like you, all to myself."

I giggled at what he had just said, and when I looked into his eyes, I felt safe and comfortable, all with one look at his eyes. he seemed to melt when I pushed him onto his back, and when I laid down In his older-bandaged wing, I heard him sigh, he turned his head to look at me, and he said, "Not only is my blood type different, but it enables me heal a lot faster to, so that means we should be able to leave sometime around tomorrow morning. I'll still be sore, but I won't have my cuts, just this one on my wing, my ribs, and everywhere else."

When he finished, I scoffed, and said, "No fair…"

"You don't want me to heal?"

I'm glad for the darkness, because I was smiling when I said, "I enjoyed having you be scared of me." I rolled over until I was lying on top of him, and I continued, "It let me be…" I twirled a feather around his chest, "…seductive."

This time, I heard Wolf Scoff, and he said, "You did that on purpose, just to seduce me? Your voice is enough for that." And then I heard him chuckling quietly.

_I know this will be way out of my personality, but when am I ever in the presence of Wolf?_ I pushed both my wings on his, and brought my beak extremely close to his, and whispered in a haughty voice, "I can make life either very pleasing," I kissed him tenderly on the beak, and I pressed myself into his feathers further, "or I can make it very strange for you instead." And with that, I gently bit various parts of his neck.

Before I had met Wolf, my mother had took me aside one day, and said, _'seduction can be any females greatest weapon. You can either scare a male into loving you more, or melting his heart, and guaranteeing his loyalty for you. Remember this, and when the day comes, you will know which male you will want.'_

Mother had spoken true words, but I didn't know whether to seduce Wolf into loving me, or to ensure his loyalty. He was already both. _I guess I can always do it just to play with him… he won't know the difference if he already loves me._

Wolf made a strangled noise below me, and when I looked at him, he pecked me on the beak, and said, "Maybe you don't need the seduction… I wouldn't know what to think during the day…"

I just sighed, and nuzzled into his neck, and I heard him whisper, "Goodnight my Azure…" and I heard him chuckle before saying louder, "Goodnight grumpy bird…" I couldn't help but giggle into Wolf's neck.

A gruff sounding voice said, "Yeah, whatever…" and when I heard than, I buried my beak into Wolf's feathers and started laughing. I had to keep it within his feathers, or that bird would hear me. I felt and heard the deep rumble of Wolf's chuckle. I stopped laughing when I felt something stroke my tail feather, and when I pulled my beak out of Wolf's feathers, he whispered, "Also, I know about the seduction game as well. I may not be as good at it as you are, but I can make it very," he brought a wing up to the base of my tail feathers, "…arousing… or," he nipped at my neck feathers, "… strange."

I felt a shiver run through my body, and he started chuckling before he asked, "does it make you that nervous?" I nodded, and he chuckled some more before he removed his wing from my tail feather, and said, "Don't worry; I don't really know about the seduction game… only that I'm going to be the target."

He chuckled, but I could feel his heart beat slowing down, and as I rolled off of his chest, I curled up on his wing, and laid my own wing across his chest, to keep him from getting cold again.

**A.N.: what did you guys think, huh… and just to let you know, don't complain about the maturity level, I'm keeping it below 'M'… and also, I only know of the 'seduction game' because I read a book on seduction. Just to let all you guys know, (not the ladies) seduction isn't all about love and… 'M' maturity stuff… it also has basic common sense. If you read a body language book, you will start seeing things more clearly in life on how the world works… now, if your below the age of 14… scram, this is for teens and older XD.**


	10. Calm Before The Storm

**Chapter 10: Calm before the storm**

**(Wolf's P.O.V.)**

_The sun just had to wake me up… with a headache to._ The morning light had felt good when it had slowly moved over my head, but when it felt like in was focusing on my eye; it started to get uncomfortably warm. I had shifted my head, but I believe a few minutes later, it started to focus on my other eye. I started to get up, but when I felt a pressure lying across my chest, I looked down, and I saw a blue wing draped across my entire front. I traced the wing with my eyes, and I saw the body of a slender bird. My search continued as my eyes slowly roamed upwards, and when I saw the peaceful face of the sleeping beauty next to me; Azure.

She was still enjoying her peaceful slumber, so I just watched her sleep. When I saw a few blue feathers lying out from behind her sleeping frame, i twisted both my wings, and discovered she was lying on top of my wing. The smile I felt curve my beak up gave me a feeling of delight, and when I let loose a small chuckle; Azure's wing tightened on my chest. I could see her surfacing from the depths of her mind, and when she yawned and stretched, I could hear some steps near the hallway I had been beat up near the night before.

_Whoa!_ I jumped as I felt Azure's wing graze my stomach, and when she opened her eyes, she looked startled. She relaxed when she saw it was just me, but when she looked down, she could see her wing was resting on my stomach, right below the bandages that were wrapped around my abdomen. Her facial feathers rose up as she withdrew her wing, much to my relief. _It seems she still hasn't remembered what she said last night. Hopefully she won't remember._

When she looked back up at me, and asked, "Did you sleep good?"

Azure smiled at me, and nodded. When I laid my head back down, I sighed, and I heard her ask, "You?"

Turned to look at her, I nodded and asked, "So what do you want to do today?" I know I'm supposed to stay inside and relax, but I wanted to do something else, something relaxing. Not sit inside all day and be bored. **(a/n: like me)**

Azure looked at me, and she looked confused. "What is there to do?" she asked after she started to stand up.

When she was no longer standing on my wing, I stood up myself, and stretched to my maximum wing span, and held my foot back as I loosened up. When I refolded my wings, and put my foot back on the ground, I looked at her, and replied, "I could always just ask anyone else… I remember someone saying there was a statue somewhere. There is the beach also."

Azure looked at me instantly, and asked, "Can we go to the beach?"

I looked around, and when I saw the doctor known as Túlio, I answered, "Sure, let me just go ask him a few things…" and with that, I jumped off the counter, and shifted into a human.

While Azure flew up to my shoulder, I couldn't help but chuckle. She looked at me, but I said, "Nothing… nothing." Even though I was smirking, I knew she wanted to ask a question. "Doctor Túlio, could you open a window for Azure and I? I want to go to the beach with her before we return to our home in the forest."

As he turned to look at us, he seemed to be on the verge of refusing, so I quickly added, "If I got from the U.S. down to here in a little under two weeks, I should be able to go the beach… right?"

Túlio grunted, and as I was starting to lose hope, I heard Azure go "aww…" and as her head sinks, he looks back up and saw the look on Azure's face, and his face seemed to soften.

* * *

><p>Azure and I had just landed on the sand, a fair ways away from other humans, and only a few birds were flying above us every so often. I heard Azure make a noise, and when I looked forward, I saw her looking at me. she had walked further ahead of me, so I tried to walk a bit faster. When Azure looked back forward, she started walking as well… but she was swaying her tail feathers side to side, more than was needed.<p>

When I was next to her, I wrapped my wing around her, and I continued to walk with her. When I heard some giggling behind us, and in the air, I glanced back. _I swear on all that is good, that lady is stalking me!_ a military macaw and another, rather colorful macaw, were flying through the air. I felt a wing grab my beak, I turn it back forward. When I looked down at Azure, she was looking at me with sad and angry eyes. "Azure, I wasn't looking at them like that, I swear." I lowered my voice and added, "I keep seeing that exact lady everywhere we go."

She turned her head away from me, and I saw a tear roll down her beak, and hit the sand below. I flinched when I saw this, and I grabbed her with my other wing, and stopped our forward motion. When I walked around until I was standing in front of her, I said, "I'm a human who fell in love with a bird Azure, and not just any bird, but you. Look at me Azure, I'm broken, I almost died, and I'm still moving strong, and I always will. I'm a Hyacinth macaw, that is half white from all the bandages I am wearing," as I chuckled, I moved her beak until she was staring at me eyes, "I'm only doing all these things Azure, because I love you. Go ahead and look at me Azure… please. When I first met your father, I'm guessing you didn't think of me very highly, but now look deeper… what am I now?"

Azure looked into my eyes, and she stood there until I finished, and when she slowly walked up to me, she wrapped her wings around me, and I did the same, ignoring the throbbing pain in both my wings. "You're everything, Wolf…"

I felt Azure squeeze me tighter, and I closed my eyes. I heard a pair birds coming closer, and when I heard a female bird speak up, I opened my eyes, and saw the military macaw from earlier, with another female Scarlet macaw next to her; speak up, "Can you please come over here for a while."

I just gaped at the Military macaw, _does she really have the nerve!_

Shaking my head, Azure pulled out from my hold, and around to look at who spoke. I said, "I'm spending time with _my_ girl."

The Scarlet macaw scoffed, and as she gestured at her own body, she said, "There's more woman here than," she pointed at Azure, "right there."

When she said that, I could feel the anger burning inside of me, but I calmly said, "That may be true," as the Scarlet's face grew smug, Azure looked towards me with a betrayed look, but I continued, "but this all right here," I gestured at Azure, "is all the woman I need. And she at least has earned my love, while you are slowly losing my respect."

I felt Azure press into my side, and I whispered, "Let's go." I turned us around, and slowly refolded my wings as we walked towards the water. I heard heated whispering coming from behind us, and I felt Azure wrap her wing in mine as we walked.

A fluttering from behind us drew our attention, and when I saw Azure fall down next to me, and another bird grab my wing, I let a few drops of my anger out. I felt myself focus on my second favorite animal, and I grew smaller, but the bird next to me just gasped. Looking over at the Scarlet female macaw, I hissed out, "You had better vacant this beach by the time I help Azure up."

I pushed past her, and stormed over to Azure. When I held out my wings towards her, I gently wrapped them around her back, and eased her up to her feet. I heard her whimper slightly, and I asked, "Are you ok?"

She nodded, and I slowly turned my head around, and saw the scarlet macaw was still there. I slowly and menacingly walked towards her, and she had a look of fear in her eyes, like a deer in headlights. I had to arch my neck up, since a Peregrine falcon was shorter than a Scarlet macaw, and I buried my beak to the left of her chest feathers, and I felt her shudder. I had learned that anywhere on the torso of a bird was extremely sensitive, so this was going to hurt her. I slowly closed my beak, and twisted my head to the side, taking a few large feathers with me. She yelped extremely loud, and when I backed up, I turned my head to the side, and spit them out.

"You are lucky I didn't do worse, now get out of here before I ask Azure to do something…" I mumbled out as I turned around and walked back to Azure, shifting back into a Hyacinth macaw.

Before I reached her side, I heard the two female macaws take off without another fuss, and I said, "I'm not going to kiss you until we get back to the clearing…"

Azure looked at me, and then asked, "Why?"

"I still have that bird's feather taste in my mouth… it's disgusting really… I think she found human perfume."

As I rolled over onto the sand, i could feel the warm sand relaxing my tense muscles. I felt Azure unfurl my wing, and lay it across the sand. When she laid down onto my wing, I cried out, "OW! IT HURTS!" she instantly jumped up and off my wing and I started laughing. She looked at me with an odd face, and I said, "I'm joking, it didn't hurt… go ahead and lay back down."

Azure grumbled as she started to lie back down, and she laid her head across my chest. I felt her open her beak, and close it slowly. I quickly brought my other wing over her face and held it down to prevent her from pulling the feathers, "Azure! Don't…"

I heard her giggle, and as I removed my wing, I felt something happen, and five things ensued after that; first, I scrunched up my face in pain, second, I let out a yelp of pain. The third thing was Azure rolled over until she could face me; fourth, she crawled up until she was beak to beak with me, wearing a mischievous smile. And the thing I hated, but liked the most after was, she opened her beak and a few of my feathers blew away as she said, "I love you Wolf…"

And she laid her head back down… _aye ya yi…_

…

**(Azure's P.O.V.)**

We were back by the waterfall ledge Wolf had found a few days ago. He had stripped himself of all the bandages, and I could see most of his cuts were barely their anymore, but the feathers that had been under the bandages seemed to have stuck to his skin, and only came away when he soaked them in water. As he was bathing, I looked around, and saw a small dirt pile near the edge of the forest. A small idea formed in my head, and as I walked over to it, wolf was busy soaking his wing.

When I arrived at the small area, I lay down, and rubbed the dirt on my wings, and I started to walk back over to where I was before. I made an _'hm-ing'_ noise to draw Wolf's attention, and when he looked over at me, he stepped out from under the water fall, and his beak was hanging open, "Wha… ho…" he shook his head, then said still somewhat bewildered, "get over here Azure…"

I obliged and when I was by the edge of the creak, I flickered my head, and he just shook his head as he reached a wing out for me. I let him grab my wing, but when he started pulling me closer, I didn't budge. As he sighed, he asked, "Are you really going to this Azure?"

I nodded my head, and he just sighed again. He started walking up to me, and he wrapped both his wings around me before he picked me up, and started to carry me over to the water. When he set me down under the water, I just stood there, staring at him. I smiled as he let out a frustrated sigh, and when he walked back over to me, I could feel him opening and maneuvering my wings for me. I was watching him the whole time, and when I felt the last speck of dirt run out of my feathers, he looked me in the eyes and asked, "Do I need to carry you out to?"

Giggling as he looked at me, I nodded, and I heard him say, "Thought so…" Wolf picked me up, and walked to the back, where the rocks receded into the little hill, and left a fair amount of space. When he set me down, he started to preen his feathers, and I could see the gleam in them coming out. When he finished his wing, he looked at me, and I could feel the water running down my feathers as he stared back at me. When I didn't move or make a sound, he shook his head, and walked towards me. He closed his eyes, and when he opened them again, I slowly batted my eyes at him, and walked closer, until I was chest to chest with him.

Wolf's feathers stood up as he backed up some, and I just walked closer again. He just peered down into my eyes, and then he did something I wouldn't have expected; he ran a feather down my chest and to my stomach. I felt a shudder coarse through my body, and I backed up again, and then I started to preen my feathers to hide my blush. _I am the one supposed to be making _him_ feel uncomfortable…_

When I finished my chest, I saw Wolf was working on his chest again, and I decided I would up my game later…

**A.N.: there ya go… I'll say this, Nigel will strike next chapter.**


	11. Nigels Return

**Chapter 11: Nigel's Return**

**(Nigel's P.O.V.)**

I had found the clearing that Blu and Jewel lived. I had heard the telltale of a special pair of Hyacinth macaws had also been spotted in this area as well. The smugglers had broken out of the prison they had been locked up in… with some of my expertise. When they had first lost all the birds, and the plane they had 'borrowed' from the airport, they had lost their buyer for the Spix macaws; yet a richer and better costumer had shown up.

_Know then… which cursed hollow are those nightmares in? If it wasn't for me needing them alive, I would force Blu to suffer through the gruesome torture and humiliation I had endured for so long…_ I flew up to a hollow with sticks and everything near the bottom of it, and when I poked my head in, I saw the two Hyacinth macaws I had been alerted of earlier. If it wasn't for the mask I was wearing, I would have already taken them, but I couldn't do that just yet. I had soaked my wings in chloroform chemicals to knock out whoever got in my way during my trip of revenge.

I had already captured a few Scarlet macaws, a Military Macaw, some Blue and Gold macaws, a few finches, and just to spice it up a bit; I caught a harpy eagle that had appeared wounded from something earlier. Now, as I signaled down below me, I saw the chubby smuggler walk to the base of the tree, and start preparing a cage.

I walked into the hollow, and quickly wrapped my wings around the male macaw, and when he hit the floor, knocked out, the female macaw turned around. Her face seemed to shrink back, and her features took in the look of fear. "Hello, pretty bird." And I flew at her and used my wings to knock her out just as I had the previous macaw.

Grabbing both macaws around their necks, I flew out of the hollow, and flew down to the cages, and set them on the ground for the two smugglers to put away. Now was the fun part; capturing, and ruining the lives of the two Spix macaws. I started to fly to all the hollows lining the lake, and growing more frustrated as I flew.

_This had better be it… YES!_ There are the two birds I despised most. Blu and Jewel were peacefully sleeping in their nest, and what a delightful surprise it would be when they woke up to find themselves in a cage.

While I wrapped my wings around their beaks, I chuckled my evil laugh, and I lowered my wings. I grabbed them by the necks as well, being sure to squeeze Blu's harder than needed, and flew back to the remaining cages outside the Hyacinth macaw's tree. _What a wonderful morning to be a smuggler indeed!_

* * *

><p><strong>(Wolf's P.O.V.)<strong>

_… What in the hell was that?_

I woke up to feel something cold beneath me, and I looked around to look for who delivered that horrendous sounding laughter. When I didn't feel the familiar warmth next to my wing that was always accompanied by Azure, I grew panicked, and looked around, noticing all the cages around me. I turned around, and saw Azure sleeping, but not in the normal way. Her body was sprawled out as she was lying on her back. I would have thought she was dead if not for her steady rise and fall of her chest.

"Let him go!" I turned back around, and ran to the front of my cage. I saw an excessively large Cockatoo holding a blue bird through a cage and another blue bird was attempting to peel his talons away. I recognized them as Blu and Jewel, and as I looked around, I could see the sleeping forms of Fay, some finches, the stalked and her friends, a few blue and gold macaws… and that raptor I beat up.

"Nigel… Alive…" I turned my head, and saw a skinny man with a horrible case of dread locks. I'm guessing the obese Cockatoo was named Nigel, since he flew away. I looked back at Blu, and I could hear him coughing vigorously, and Jewel was holding him in her wings. I was about to call out to them, but more pressing issues took my attention as I heard a soft moaning from behind me, and when I turned around, I could see Azure stirring from her sleep.

Azure looked at me, and as she looked around, she started to grow panicked, and she started to cry. I ran up to her, and took her into my wings and gently rocked her back and forth, soothing her with gentle noises and words. "It's alright, it's alright… I'll find a way out of this Azure. Hush now Azure… its ok…"

When I was sure she was alright, I let go and said, "I'll be over there, I'm going to try and get some answers."

I turned around, and walked towards the door, and I could see some of the birds waking up. I focused my attention on Blu and Jewel's cage and said, "Hey, Blu, Jewel. Where are we?"

Jewel's face appeared, and she looked at me, and said, "We are being smuggled Wolf... if there is any way you can get this out… Please do it."

Nigel flew in, and startled me as he landed on my cages' door. He grinned maliciously at me, and I could hear Azure whimper near the back of the cage. His gaze shifter to Azure, and when he said, "What's the matter pretty bir-"

I balled up my claw, and shot it through the cage, and landed it on his beak. He recoiled, and flew away a little bit, and glared daggers while he was hovering in the middle of this… cargo space. I pulled my talon back in, and I hissed out, "Don't you dare talk to her!"

While he was hovering, his looks grew even more rugged, and he flew down and rammed into my cage, but not before wrapping one of his overly large talons around my throat. As I felt the pressure tighten around my neck, I could feel my lungs burning as he said, "Do you know what I am! I'm your predator; I'm your smuggler… You shoul- GAH!"

He yelled out in pain just after I twisted my neck, and bit down on one of his talons, and I could feel the bone beneath my beak, but just as he released his hold on my neck, I released my hold on his toe. I spit outside the cage, and saw the blood that had been pooled in my beak splatter onto the metal floor beneath us. I grinned as I backed away and said, "Don't touch me either…"

Wiping my beak with the back of my wing, I glared at him as I heard a few other birds gasp. I heard the same voice that belonged to the man with dread locks earlier return and say, "What is going on back here! …Nigel, what happened to your foot?"

…

**(Fay's P.O.V.)**

I had just watched Wolf near tear off that monsters talon. _Serves you right for forcing yourself into my home, and giving me a hug with those ugly wings._

Nigel pointed with his good claw towards the cage that Wolf was in, and gave a squawk so the human would look in it. As the man walked forward, he bent down, and looked in. I could only make out Wolf's chest and below, since he had walked to the back of the cage, but I saw him lift a claw, and move a talon back and forth towards the human. As the human drew his face closer to the cage, I heard Nigel squawk, and at the same time, the human said, "what the…?"

Wolf ran forward, and ran a claw all the way down the man's face. When the man stood back up, yelling in pain, he was clutching a hand over his face. When he lowered his hand, he had the look of someone that was enraged beyond belief. Three lines ran down his face, and three ran down his glasses, showing a clear sign that he would have been blinded if he hadn't worn the glasses. The man took out a ring with keys, and he grabbed one with a trembling hand and walked back into the cabin.

A loud shuddering and sound ensued, and I could feel the ground lurch underneath me, Wolf shouted, "We are on a plane… we must escape before they get to far away from land…"

After he finished, two things happened; first, the man walked back in with a pair of large metal snips (bolt cutters), and he said, "Nigel… you hungry for some macaw?"

I shuddered at the thought of Nigel eating Wolf, and when Nigel squawked in agreement, I felt myself gag. I might not know Wolf the best I can, but I knew enough to figure out how wrong that is… as I heard the snips cut the lock on Wolf's cage, he said, "Bring it…"

**(Wolf's P.O.V.)**

I spun around, and looked at my dear Azure, and whispered, "You stay near the back of the cage, I don't want you getting hurt…" and when I spun back around, I saw the lock on my cage drop off, and I said, "Bring it…" and I ran and jumped out of the cage just as the door opened. I heard the cage get closed just as I left it, and I felt a searing pain in my wing. I looked over, and saw what had happened…

…Nigel just took a bite of my wing…

I focused myself on a human; I wouldn't have time to mess around this time. The shocked face of the man before me, coupled with the two past him and in the cockpit, and a dismayed squawk behind me, gave me pride to have surprised them. "Hello, you had better jump out of this pain, because after I deal with your bird, I'm coming for you…" and with that, I snatched the bolt cutters from his hands, and punched him in the gut.

When I turned around, Nigel flew up, and wrapped his wings around my head. I started to feel light-headed, but I brought my open hand up, and grabbed Nigel's neck, and flung him away. The impact he made with the bulkhead knocked him out, but a lurch in the plane, along with a gunshot, brought so much agony into my arm, I dropped my weapon; the bolt cutters. I turned around, and I could feel the adrenaline pulsing through my vines as I looked at the man behind me, holding a standard pistol. He was holding it up to my head now.

As he slowly pulled the trigger, another lurch in the plane knocked his aim off, and as I grabbed the gun, I could feel the recoil pull by hand back as the bullet ejected, and I yelled in pain; but not from the bullet. The casing had taken ripped my skin apart as he jumped back. I ripped the gun from his hands, and as I turned it towards him, I felt a pain ensue in the back of my leg, and I heard a squawk from a bird I thought I had knocked out.

I pulled the trigger in two quick successive shots, and the first one grazed the man's hair, and the second one started to ricochet around the cargo hold. It finally made its way out through the window and out the cockpit glass as well. The pain in the back of my heel caused my leg to give out, and when I was falling down, I heard a flapping behind me, and I saw the man quickly grab all the parachutes, and run to the front of the plane, followed by Nigel. I landed on the bolt cutters, and felt its blades dig into my calf, and I yelled out some more.

"I'll be back…" and I forced myself to stand as I limped to the cockpit. As I looked in, I saw no-one was there, but the side door was open, and I could make out 3 brown parachutes floating down to the bay below. _Dammit…_

I ran to the back room, and when I looked in, I saw most the cages didn't have locks, just the one Blu and Jewel were in had a lock. I stumbled over to their cage and as I picked up the bolt cutters, I asked Blu, "Do you know how to open these cages?"

"Yes…"

"Ok, after I open your cage, I want you to open every one else's cage, I'm going to have to crash-land this plane… good thing I know where the aviary is."

As I grunted from the pain in my hand, and opposite shoulder, Blu asked, "YOU'RE GOING TO CRASH INTO THE AVAIRY!"

I looked up at him just as I yelled in pain, and cut his lock and said, "No, the driveway is excessively long… the gate might get wrecked though."

I opened his cage, and opened the door for Azure. I hit the button to lower the back door, which was conveniently next to the cabin door, and as I did that, I said, "No one fly off until I say so… I'll bring her in close to the jungle."

Limping back to the forward hatch, I sat in the pilot's chair, and angled it back to the mainland, a little bit east of the statue, but not too close to the city… Azure landed next to me and I said, "I don't know if I will make it this time Azure… when we get close to the aviary, I need you to find Túlio with Blu and Jewel… get him to come to the plane crash and I might make it… I love you Azure, that is one thing I'm asking you to do for me…"

The tears in her eyes caused me to tear up as well, but when she nodded, she flew up to me, and gave me a hug around my neck, and she whispered, "I love you to Wolf… live for me when you crash…"

…

**(Túlio's P.O.V.)**

_The weather is good today, I wonder what I should do today… all the birds are taken care of, I have spare time, and I never really do anything exciting anymo-_

My thoughts were cut off as I saw a plane gliding down towards the road… but heading directly for the Aviary. I saw a swarm of colorful birds take flight behind the plane, and they all seemed to fly towards the forest, minus the three blue specks that chased after the plane. The small plane suddenly tilted down, and crashed into the pavement, and was speeding down the road as it was flinging sparks everywhere, and a small fire seemed to start on the canopy of the back of the plane. The plane was slowing down considerably, but I knew it had to crash into the gate to stop.

The plane crashed into the gate, and I quickly stood up and grabbed my phone and dialed the emergency services number. I turned around and ran out of my office and one of my assistances came up to me and asked, "Doctor Túlio, did you hear that noise?"

"Yes, yes… it was a plane crashing. I called the police, tell them to come to the sanctuary…NOW!" and I handed him my phone as I sprinted towards the entrance…

…

**(Wolf's P.O.V.)**

When the plane finally stopped skidding, I reached in the back, and grabbed the cage the raptor was in and the gun with my other hand. As I stumbled from the wreckage, I heard the Harpy eagle whimper, and I said, "As much as I would have loved to leave you in that plane… Azure wouldn't have like that. Consider yourself lucky…"

The adrenaline in my body suddenly disappeared, and I fell down, and I dropped the raptors cage, and fell to my knees and hands. I collapsed onto my back, and as I watched the plane become engulfed in flame, I saw three brown parachutes land outside the gate, at the end of the road that I had just torn up with the plane. I grabbed the raptors cage, and dragged myself backwards by pushing with my feet. The plane that was now 10 feet away from me erupted in a fiery fireball and black smoke rose into the air as three blue birds landed near me.

"Get to the a-aviary… g-get t-the person known a-as Túlio…" I said to the three birds. Blu and Jewel nodded, but Azure just stared at me. I sighed, and patted my chest, and as she fluttered onto my chest, I couldn't help but feel saddened by the fact I might not make it. I noticed three figures walking around the fiery plane, and saw the three smugglers that caused me all this pain, I grabbed azure, and slid her off my chest and to the side of my body as I sat up.

Bringing the gun to bear, I fired twice, and the reports of _**bang bang**_ echoed back to me. The first shot missed, and the second one hit the plane and ricocheted back at the men. I steadied my aim, and pulled again, just as the lead man was five feet from me, and I struck him in the knee. He yelled in pain, and I fired twice more; making the two other smugglers duck their heads. I popped the clip open, and saw I was out of bullets. I slammed it back in and I said, "Don't come any closer! I have two more bullets left, and there is two of you left…"

I heard footsteps behind me, and I heard a gasp. I recognized it as the good doctor, "Túlio… please… come here." The rapid footsteps, and then the face of Túlio came in view, "Take Azure for me. Keep her near my side if she wants to, but keep her safe. I've been shot, so when I arrive at the hospital, do your best to keep her with me. *cough* did you *cough* call police or anything?"

"…-" he was cut off by the sound of sirens approaching, and I saw the skinny smuggler tense up, and I twitched the gun towards him, "Stay *cough* STILL!"

Looking back at Túlio, I saw him nod. Looking back at azure, I gave her a stroke along her back with two of my fingers, and she made a cooing noise. She looked up at me, and fluttered back onto my chest. I saw I had left some blood on her wings, and she said, "Promise m-me y-you won't d-die…"

I looked over her as I saw her start to cry, and I said, "I can't promise you that Azure… but I'll try my best to live…" *Cough*

A police car skidded around the corner, and soon two more sped around the corner as well, followed by an ambulance that was flanked by two fire trucks. _I wonder how they will fit those all in here…_ I chuckled as I mused.

When the lead police car pulled up, the officer took a step out of his car and aimed his gun at me. I slowly raised my thumb, and ejected the clip, and the officer slowly and cautiously stepped towards were I was, and I heard Túlio say, "Those three over there are the smugglers you need to arrest, not this young man…"

*cough cough* I felt the gun slip from my hand, and clatter to the ground below my hand, I felt my hand go slack, and I felt my body slipping away. I felt my head land in something soft, and I could see Linda's tear stained face above mine, I hadn't even noticed her arrival. When I felt my eyes close, I felt my fingers graze Azure's cheek one last time, before I exhaled my breath, and I felt myself finally slip away…

**A.N.: I got the idea to have Wolf pass out like this from Rapture at Sea's fifty/ fifty story. This is my own cliffy… hehehe…**

**ohh, and expect a nice wait for the next chapter... **


	12. The End?

**Chapter 12: The End?**

**(Azure's P.O.V.)**

After Wolf's surgery was finally finished, and much arguing and almost an arrest, the hospital staff had finally agreed to let me stay in the room with Wolf. I was currently in the bathroom, giving myself a well needed bath from the events that happened earlier this day. As I was letting my back soak, I saw more and more of the red water going down the drain. I didn't want to leave Wolf's side, but I'm pretty sure he wouldn't want me to look dirty on the other hand.

When the water had finally shifted from the red of blood, to the clear clean water, then I started to move around more, making sure I didn't have any other blood in my feathers. Once I was pleased and sure there wasn't any more blood; I started preening my feathers. The feeling of my beak going through my feathers was nothing compared to the pain I was feeling in my heart however.

Once I was relatively dry, I flew back over to Wolf, and landed in his lap, and proceeded to preen myself even more. I didn't have anything else to do, so I thought I would make myself gleam, like Wolf had done once before. The sensation of knowing Wolf was alive by his breathing was enough to make me feel warm in my heart. Being allowed to be in the same room as him was also a privilege in itself, even though the staff hadn't wanted me to be in here at all.

Now that my feathers were as soft as the pillow Wolf was reclined against, I was feeling slightly drowsy. As I carefully walked up Wolf's lap to his chest, I looked around for a comfortable spot to rest. The area around his arms was off limits from all wires and things running on, or in, his body. His lap wasn't somewhere I wanted to be, it didn't feel like I was close to him, and if he woke up, he wouldn't be able to reach me easily. I looked back at his face, and I saw a small nook next to his neck where I would fit, but it was right where he had been shot. Sighing, I finally just walked up to his neck, and maneuvered under the blanket that covered him up to his chest, and turned back around. I lied down on his chest, with only my head sticking out of the blanket. I don't know what it was, but I saw a rectangular box with a black mirror pointing at Wolf and I during most the time. The beating of Wolf's heart was calming to me, and I could slowly feel myself drifting to sleep. Before I ventured into my dreams however, a felt a single tear slip out from eye with the thought Wolf may never wake up…

…

**(Hospital Camera Room Staff)**

…

"Look at that… guess that bird does have a special relationship with that patient."

The security guard that called the doctor looked back at the camera, and noticed a sparkle, and leaned even closer, "hey, uh Doc? Is it possible for a bird to cry or anything similar to that?"

"I believe so, why?"

As the guard turned to look back at the Doctor, he said, "I think that bird just shed a tear…"

The doctor looked at the screen closely, and rubbed his chin thoughtfully before speaking, "Well, that ornithologist did say than teen right there did set a lot of exotic birds free, and even captured the three Smugglers that broke out of the prison… he even said that teen managed to shoot the lead smuggler," as the doctor pointed at the bandaged arm, "with that shoulder having been shot… I'm going to guess that bird is smarter than we give it credit for."

"Yea…"

As the doctor turned to leave, he said, "Keep an eye on him, when he wakes up I have a few questions for him… he has blood like I've never seen before."

…

**(Azure's P.O.V.)**

The feeling of being lifted, and a slight tilting forward woke me up. I heard a quite groan, and when I lifted my head, I could see Wolf looking around the room. He didn't appear to notice me yet, so when I jumped up and gave him the best kiss on the cheek I could; I felt him jump. When I backed up, he looked down at me and smiled. "Thank you Wolf…"

He looked at me, and he had a quizzical look on his face, and asked, "For what?"

"For living…"

Wolf smiled, and gently scooped me up in one hand, and lowered me onto his lap. He started to pull the white things off of his arms, and I couldn't help but watch curiously. The doctors had said the main reason they didn't want me in the room with Wolf was because they thought I would do what he is currently doing. "Wolf, why are you doing that?"

While he was looking at his arm, he said, "I thought maybe we could go to the beach…"

After he got the tape off his arm, he slowly pulled a metal thing out of his arm, and repeated the action with the tube further down his arm. When he was finished, he slowly picked me up, and swung his legs over the side of his bed also. He set me back down on the warm bed, and stood up, but weakly. As he took a few steps forward, he noticed a pile of something on the other bed. Wolf picked up a note, and read it out loud, "Hey Wolf, sorry that I couldn't stay and wait for you to wake up… but I needed to find a construction crew to repair the damage by the plane. Here's some clothes that should fit you, and fifty Real's, so if you want to buy anything. Stop by whenever you want so we can discuss your reward…"

Wolf looked at the clothes piled on the bed, and asked, "I'm going to change in the bathroom, but if you want to talk to me, I'm ok with that."

**(Wolf's P.O.V.)**

After I asked that, I heard Azure say, "O.K."

The walk to the bathroom was short, yet difficult from the wounds I had sustained in the plane wreck. _Man… if I'm struggling to even move this much, it's going to be a rough day today, but I'd rather be outside than in a hospital_. I closed and locked the door behind Azure, and I stepped into an adjacent section of the bathroom, and slipped into the boxers while keeping my hospital gown on. After I had them on, I tore off the gown, and gasped at what I saw. I was covered in bandages, and I had multiple injuries even I would take time to heal from.

I slipped into my shorts next, and finally threw on the shirt Túlio had left me, but it was one of those small sleeveless shirts. As I walked back towards the mirror, Azure asked, "How do you feel?"

When I arrived at the mirror, Azure was perched near it, and I ran my un-bandaged hand along her back, and as she closed her eyes, I replied, "Like I'm on my last leg…" I looked back to the mirror and observed myself. I had cuts running down my arms, with one of my hands bandaged, and the opposite shoulder was bandaged as well. Since the shirt was small, I could make out the bandages running across my abdomen, along with a large bandage adorned onto my shoulder next to my neck, but on the side my hand was bandaged. When I looked lower in the mirror, the bandages on my legs weren't so excessive, as since there was one wrapping all the way from my ankle up to the bottom of my calf. The overall appearance made me seem like I had just fought a war and come back.

I looked back at Azure, and I asked, "You want to go to the club later? Even if we don't dance, we can just enjoy the atmosphere."

She seemed to brighten up at the prospect of going to the club, even if it wasn't to dance. I put some deodorant on, and used the mouth wash Túlio had left me. I picked Azure up, and when I opened the door, I pocketed the cash I had put on the counter. When I shut the restroom door, I opened the door to the hallway, and I glanced either way before I started to walk towards the elevator.

As I pressed the bottom, I held Azure closer to me, and she peeked up and asked, "Is something wrong?"

Looking down at her, I whispered, "No, but I can't help but feel someone is going to stop me…"

When the elevator doors opened, I stepped in briskly, and quickly hit the first floor and the doors close button. I sighed in relief when the doors finally closed, and I leaned into the back wall. I heard the beeping keep going, and I stood up when I felt the lurch of the elevator stopping. I looked up, and saw it was, indeed, the ground floor. When I stepped out of the elevator, I started walking towards the door when I heard a voice to my right ask, "Mr. Wolf, may you come here?"

I groaned, and I turned to the voice, and saw an elderly man standing behind a desk. When I started walking up to him, he held out a clipboard, and I expected he wanted me to take it… but I wasn't going to do that. He looked up when I didn't take it for a few minutes, and said, "Mr. Wolf, if I may, what is your blood type?"

When I looked into his eyes, I asked, "Are you the head doctor here?"

"Yes, I am, now may you answer my question?"

"Just one more thing," I smirked as he raised his eyebrow, "Do you do your research?"

The elderly man seemed taken aback by such an absurd remark, and he answered, "Yes… now what type of question is that?"

After he asked that, I looked down at Azure, who looked up at me, I whispered so only her and the doctor could hear, "Watch this." I glanced at the doctor again, and I said, "I'm blood X…"

The doctor dropped his clipboard, and I couldn't help but burst out laughing, startling a few male and female nurses nearby. "I just love that reaction… well, I'm gonna be leaving now. Have a good day doctor."

As I turned around, I could hear Azure giggling, and I started to walk to the doors…

* * *

><p>I had finally made it to the beach, and it wasn't as packed as I thought it would be. I walked down to the far end where their wasn't too much people, and as I plopped myself onto the ground, I felt Azure sprawl herself all over my chest. I closed my eyes, and breathed in the warm air, and felt the cool ocean breeze roll across my skin. I heard wing beats, but when I opened my eyes, I was glad to see it was just some Blue and Gold macaws flying over Azure and I.<p>

I was slowly falling asleep, until I felt a nudge in my chest, and I glanced down, to see Azure looking at me with a sheepish smile, and when I heard her say, "Can we go to the club now? I'm also hungry."

When she finished, I said, "Sure… I'm going to shift into a bird though."

A shimmering took place, and before I knew it, Azure was covering me entirely, and I could feel the bandages shrink also, until they to, were bird sized, and wrapped all the way around me. when I looked up at Azure, she giggled, and slowly lowered her beak until it was next to mine, and she lightly kissed me, and said, "I can finally get a kiss from my Wolf…" she batted her eyes at me, and stood up. I chuckled as I stood up, and stretched.

When I asked, "Are you ready?" Azure nodded, and we took flight toward the food market. I was enjoying the lazy spirals we were making, but when I felt Azure crash into me, I glanced over, and she was just giving me a mischievous grin. _What *gulp* what is she planning… aww… I don't have the energy for this. I'm tired even of just thinking…_

I spotted the tarp covered club from our vantage point, and when I heard Azure say, "can we get a mango?" I looked down, and nodded. We flew down to the ground where no one was looking, and I turned myself into a human, and the bandages followed suit.

Azure flew up, and landed on my shoulder, while being careful of my wounds, and I walked around, looking for a fruit stand that had mangos. When Azure pointed further down, and said, "I see some mango's over their Wolf." I followed her directions, and we were soon looking down. "Let me stand on your hand, I'll show you which one is the best one.

After Azure was standing on my hand, I slowly moved my hand over them until she pointed to a fairly large one, and it seemed to be the best out of them all. When I paid for the mango, I put Azure back on my shoulder, and I headed back to the club.

I set Azure down on the ground, and the mango next to her, and after I made sure no one was looking, I shape shifted again. When I was next to Azure, I asked, "Do you want to eat out here, or find a table in the club?"

"Out here would be fine…" Azure answered.

Gesturing for her to take the first bite, I waited until she took a piece until I started eating. I enjoyed, and relished the rich juicy flavor, with a slightly sour tang. I glanced over at Azure, and I saw her slowly peal a piece away with her beak. When she caught me staring, she giggled as I turned away with my feathers on end. I lowered my head and took a bite, and I closed my eyes, trying to focus on the flavor, and texture of the fruit. I was so focused, I didn't notice Azure coming around the fruit; that when I lowered my head to take another bite, Azure was their instead. _Hm… this mango does taste different, but good… wait, if I can taste it, and I'm not even chewing…_

I opened my eyes, and I saw Azure, her open beak with my open beak. _AHH_! I yelped in surprise, and I fell backwards onto the ground. I was looking up, and when I saw Azure poke her head above me, I chuckled nervously…

Azure bent over, and helped me up, and when I felt Azure give me a hug, I asked, "Y-you ready to go in?"

She looked over at me, and gave me a nod, and kissed me again, this time with her beak closed. I might have liked it if I wasn't startled out of my feathers, but I ruined it for myself… *sigh* we neared the club tarp, and walked in. I was greeted by fewer birds than expected, but not so little to call it empty. A bright light shined on us as we entered, and I could hear Pedro yell out, "Lookie hear, it isn't the hero and his hot-wing themselves."

I recognized the next voice as Nico, "Hey Mr. hero, what happened to you?" I didn't need to look down; I remembered what I looked like. We started to walk down the rows, while various birds taking double-takes at my battered body, and found a table that was far enough from most the other birds to be comfortable. I saw Nico and Pedro fly from the stage, and towards us. I looked over at Azure, and I saw she was smiling that mischievous grin again.

Nico landed near Azure, and Pedro landed near me. I noticed Azure leaning down to Nico, but Pedro started asking, "Yo bird, why are you covered up in bandages? We heard about you going all ninja on the smugglers, but no one said you got hurt."

As I looked at Pedro, I answered, "well, I didn't want anyone else to…"

…

**(Azure's P.O.V.)**

I started to lean over to Nice, the tiny yellow canary, and I reached a wing out in front of him, so Wolf couldn't hear what we were talking about. When I did that, he looked up at me, and asked, "What's up hot wing?"

"Can I ask for a favor?" I studied Nico carefully, and when his face grew curious, he replied, "I'm listening."

I grinned, and I asked, "Do you know any… slow, romantic songs? I plan on dancing with Wolf later."

Nico grinned, and said, "You got it hot wing. Can I ask _you_ for a favor?"

When he asked this, I grew curious myself, and nodded. He gestured behind him with his head, and when I glanced over, I saw a petite female canary eyeing him, "Can you go ask her later if she likes me? I have been seeing her here for a while, but I don't want to make a fool of myself. Being famous singers with Pedro and all, would embarrass me if she didn't."

I just stared at Nico with a blank expression, and he grew nervous, "_What?" _I stared at him some more, before I finally said, "Of course she likes you… she keeps staring at you…" Nico made to look, but I stopped him, and I said, "Hold on," I looked at Wolf, and I said, "I will be right back Wolf." I gave him a mischievous grin, and a flirtatious wink. I giggled when I saw him blush, and look back at Pedro who said, "Look at you Wolf."

Turning back to Nico, I ushered him away, and started herding him towards the other canary. Nico asked, "Where are we… no, you're not serious, are you?"

Smiling as I nodded, Nico tried to stop me, but I just picked him up, and walked over to the blushing female canary, which wouldn't make eye contact with Nico or I. when we arrived, Nico was a stuttering mess, and I had to hit him lightly on the back. I tapped the female canary on the shoulder, and asked, "Hello, are you busy?"

When she turned to face us, she made eye contact with Nico, and they both started blushing uncontrollably. She managed to answer in a stutter voice, "N-No, *gulp* I-I-I'm n-not…"

I asked in a gentle voice, "My name is Azure, this here is Nico. What is your name?" I had to fight the smile away, and try to look innocent. She made eye contact with me and said, "Nice to meet you Azure," she looked at Nico, and I can't believe it, but she blushed even more, "_pleasure_ to meet you Nico. My name is May."

"Nice to meet you May." I said, I stealthily nudged Nico with my talon, and he muttered out, "Hello May, pleasures all mine." This time I couldn't help but let lose my smile.

I started walking away, but I said, "Well, I have to go back to my date. _Play nice…_" by the time Nico realized I was leaving, it was too late for him to try and go with me, I winked as he stared after me. Turning back forward, I saw Pedro talking with Wolf, but I also saw a group of girls of various species gawking at Wolf. Sighing, I thought, _my work is never done…_

When I arrived to the table, I wrapped my wings around Wolf, and when he turned his head to me, I kissed him, with a open beak this time. His beak was open as well, and I could feel him melt into it; he started to lean into me. I heard a few of the girls groan, and I broke the kiss. Wolf had a dreamy look in his eyes, and I heard Nico shout out, "OK PEOPLE, LETS GET SOME DANCING STARTED. First song is for couples only."

I grinned as Pedro took off towards the stage, and I grabbed Wolf by the wing, and started to drag him towards the dance floor. When we arrived, I decided I could just enjoy the song now, with Wolf…

* * *

><p><strong>(Wolf's P.O.V.)<strong>

As I interlocked my beak with Azure's, I couldn't help but feel the love flowing in between us. I had an amazing day, including the plane crash. This little adventure has turned out to be more than I wanted it to, but I was happy in the end. I had an amazingly beautiful girlfriend, if you could call her that, and I had friends that trusted me to limitless ends. When I had saved all those birds, even if it wasn't as much as Blu had done before; I managed to get all the smugglers locked away for good. When they claimed that I was a bird as well as a human, the Brazilian government had ordered them to be placed in a mental ward, and once they were deemed ready to be released, they would be sent straight to prison… and as for Nigel, no one believes he will come around again anytime soon. Word had spread that a guardian angel, or for those that knew my name, a _Guardian Wolf_, had arrived into a small portion of the jungle. Azure and I would live happily; we would have each other's love, and she would have my full protection, even if my life hung on the line to save hers… which it has a few times. A one day to be mates was one thing neither of us had expected, and more so for me, considering I haven't even had my gifted powers for a month yet. A journey, a relationship, an adventure, and the best of all; a life, was handed to both of us when we first met each other. On that fateful day when I was a fool; but a fool with a destiny, I had begun my journey to a greater life.

As I gazed into Azure's rich, and stunning emeralds that are known as eyes, I could see that our future would not only be bright, but with bumps in the road that we would under every circumstance, succeed, and come out even better than we were before. "You do know Azure; you are my main reason for loving my life so much…? I might have died all those other times, but I came through them… knowing you would be waiting for me on the other side of all the darkness." I continued to gaze into her eyes as they started to swell with tears. I leaned forward, and closed my eyes again, and gave Azure another kiss, and with that, she pulled me into a deeper, more passionate kiss… when she finally pulled away from me, she gazed back into my eyes, and she said, "And you know that you are everything to me… I was never out going, but with you, everything has changed; I even managed to hook Nico up with a girl…" hearing something like that caused me to chuckle, and before she continued, I kissed her again. I looked at her, and said, "That is another reason why you are so amazing, my dear Azure."

When I could see her eyes getting droopy, I carefully rolled her onto her stomach, and I wrapped a wing around her and said, "Let's go to sleep…" and sleep we were both indeed going to get. I had remade the nest, so not only was it even more comfortable, but the wind chill would never get either one of us cold again. I snuggled closer to Azure, and I could feel her smile.

"Goodnight my dear Azure."

"Goodnight my hero."

…_dammit… I forgot to do something again! Guess I'll have to talk with Túlio tomorrow…_

_**When the tide comes in with what is a surprise,**_

_**The tide may bring adventure,**_

_**Or a spark of life.**_

_**But when the tide recedes,**_

_**We may find what we have desired,**_

_**Or we may find something much, much better…**_

_PROLONGE:_

_ "Azure, I know you have been feeling homesick," Wolf glanced at Azure, who perked up, "So… I have been thinking… let's go visit your family. You know, we can fly back there, and this time you would be guaranteed a safe trip." Azure ran up and gave Wolf a hug, causing him to smile. Azure pulled away, and gazed up at him before pecking him, and taking off to go take a bath. After Azure had left, Wolf pulled out a small flower, and a piece of paper. In the paper was a poem Wolf had dedicated to Azure. It had only been two weeks since the plane crash, but time passed by fast when you are in Rio. The flower was a remembrance of how Wolf and Azure had been with each other for a month… and were still happily living with the other…_

** A.N.: I have had fun writing this story, I have left that bonus thing up above, and that is for you to decipher. The more reviews I get, the better chances of their being a sequel. And if you have read all the chapters in this story, you will note how I am not cheap in writing my content. This is it… yes; this is the end… or is it?**


End file.
